La ironía del príncipe
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: ¿A que llamamos ironía? A una situación o hecho que resulta ser totalmente contrario a lo que se esperaba o que marca un fuerte contraste con ello... Esta situación sucede a todos, todos los días a cualquiera, incluyendo a las criaturas que viven bajo el mar. Esta historia tratara de como la ironía cambio la vida de un joven tritón.
1. Chapter 1

Hooola a todos, aquí un nuevo fic Kaname x Zero, este fic se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero aún estaba en borrador, pensé en este fanfic cuando vi La Sirenita. Esta historia está basada en algunas partes (como diálogos) pero no en todo.  
Disclaimer: VK no me pertenece (see injusta es la vida ¿No?) pertenece a su autor, inspiración en partes de la película "La sirenita" que tampoco me pertenece, hago este fic sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.  
¡!=gritos, o llamados.  
*=pensamientos  
Enjoy.

_**La ironía del príncipe.**_

**Cap1: Prólogo.**

Siempre me fascino escribir e investigar acerca de estas bellas criaturas.

Las sirenas son criaturas marinas mitad humanos y mita pez, que habitan en las profundidades del mar. Algunos dicen que algunos humanos deseaban respirar bajo el agua, el Dios Poseidón les concedió a esos humanos las aletas y las branquias.

Viven en diferentes partes del mar pero, el lugar más imponente se llama La Atlántida,

Donde el más alto poder sobre el mar reside ahí.

Aunque no se sabe dónde exactamente es la ubicación de este.

Es un lugar pacifico donde las sirenas viven en armonía desde hace siglos.

Un lugar que ha sido testigo de los grandes momentos de su fascinante origen e historia a través de los siglos.

Cuentan los humanos y un cuento a sus hijas pequeñas, que hubo una sirena joven, hermosa de carácter inocente y tierno que quería saber todo de los humanos, porque le parecían fascinantes, es más llega a enamorarse de uno, al punto que decidió ser un humano para estar con él haciendo un trato con una bruja, que para cumplir su anhelo debía darle su voz; esta accedió y fue transformada en humana y tras cosas tanto afortunadas y desafortunadas que suceden ambos llegan a vivir un tierno amor, pero como dije, es solo un cuento para las niñas.

Las sirenas han vivido temerosas de que los humanos vuelvan a intentar capturarles, de ser presas del miedo de nuevo y que su líder corra peligro de muerte.

Las cosas han cambiado a lo que eran antes, los tritones son más temerosos, está terminantemente prohibido que una sirena interactúe con un humano, o que lo maten, ya que eso sería el desequilibrio de la paz que reina actualmente en el modo de vida de estas fascinantes criaturas.

Esta es lo último que escribiré, ya que mi tiempo en el mundo se agota poco a poco, pronto me reuniré en el mas allá con mis seres amados, pero quizás lo último que me gustaría ver seria a una hermosa sirena o tritón, para que al fin pueda irme en paz. Aunque lamentablemente es un sueño de un viejo marino en sus últimos momentos.

Si alguien llegase a encontrar esto, espero que algún día llegue a ver una y me lo cuente en mi tumba, sería muy feliz.

Christopher Jacques (1)

-Hpmf... Vaya algunas bestias se interesan en las sirenas -vio detenidamente esa parte del libro roto que al parecer, fue simplemente el diario de un marino que murió, pero no tomo importancia a lo que había leído al final -Yo no vivo con temor - dijo para si la criatura que leía esa última parte del libro que encontró -Y no me dan miedo esas bestias...- volvió a decir mientras se movía con elegancia -Cuando llegue el momento indicado, toda la raza humana morirá... -Una sonrisa algo torcida surco sus labios - Pero primero, debo saber más de ellos.

_Esta historia no es como esa; si existe una historia de amor pero es entre un humano y un tritón, el joven tritón tiene belleza, solo que no es ni inocente o curioso, y que solo quería saber de los humanos para poderlos exterminar_.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp.2: El heredero al trono.**

Mar del sur.

Un gran barco navegaba antes de que el sol llegase a posicionarse, ahí, varias personas veían como el agua estaba tranquila. Y por el barandal un joven observaba el agua con emoción.

-Esto es genial, el viento salado soplándote la cara- decía mientras cerraba sus ojos sentir la brisa marina- Esto es genial. ¿No lo crees Takuma? - dijo a su amigo que estaba apoyado de espaldas al mar.

-Sí, me parece genial- dijo mientras veía a otro amigo suyo devolviendo el desayuno- Jeje aunque creo que las olas están mareando a nuestro doctor.

-N…no, estoy bien solamente seguiré con mi lectura… - dijo el pálido hombre causando risa entre los demás.

-Je el viento esta algo fuerte y el mar está inquieto, la reina Shizuka debe estar algo preocupada- dijo un marino ajustando las velas.

-¿La reina Shizuka?

-La soberana de La Atlántida, solo los verdaderos marinos saben quién es ella-dijo un marino ajustando la vela mayor.

-No haga caso de este sujeto, bebe agua salada - dijo un hombre con tono de chiste no tomando en serio lo que dijo el otro.

Claro que la pelea se hizo un poco ruda que cuando uno empujo al otro choco contra el llamado médico que este hizo caer su libro de hierbas medicinales al mar y aumentando la discusión.

Y ese era un día cotidiano de los humanos, discusiones triviales.

En tanto otro lugar a unas leguas de ahí, en las profundidades del mar...

Las cosas eran tranquilas entre esa población.

Los jardines de coral recién cuidado, nadaba una sirena con su angelical sonrisa, quien la veía hacia una venia al verle, obviamente, era una forma de respeto hacia la reina Kiryuu Shizuka, gobernante de La Atlántida. Una sirena de escamas agua clara, cubierta por un largo manto plateado y dos ostras que cubrían sus senos, y dejaba que las corrientes peinasen sus largos cabellos de plata.

La reina tenía el ligero presentimiento que sería un día hermoso, sin preocupaciones.

-... ¿Por qué?...Si todo iba tan bien...yo te amaba con todo mi corazón...-la sirena escucho los lamentos de una sirena más joven, era la novia de su hijo mayor. Bueno al parecer su predicción se fue al abismo.

Al llegar vio a una sirena de cabellos verdes y ojos azules llorando como nunca, mientras decía de entrecortado ¿Por qué?

-Aleiya-dijo con voz maternal a la joven, que al verla siguió llorando.

-Mi reina... Lamento que me vea de esta manera-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Pero que paso querida -dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Su hijo... termino definitivamente conmigo...dijo que lo nuestro fue un completo error-decía mientras caían las lágrimas que se confundían con el agua-Y... que no quería verme de nuevo...

-¿Pero por qué?

-De la nada, le pregunte si nos veía con un futuro, al perecer eso lo altero-dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-¿En serio?...No puedo creerlo, pues voy a ver a mi hijo y le exigiré que te pida una disculpa-dijo molesta al saber lo que su hijo había dicho a esa dulce sirena, y conociéndolo no le sorprendió para nada.

Pero detrás de un pilar del castillo una figura pequeña... Su hermano esta en líos de nuevo.

-*Debo encontrar a Ni-sama pronto*-pensó la figurilla que emprendió un rápido nado para encontrar a su hermano.

Lejos de ahí, en el cementerio de barcos.

Un tritón de figura esbelta, escamas color azul noche, de cortos cabellos de plata, ojos amatistas, tres piercings en el pabellón izquierdo de su oreja y con un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cuello, veía a lo lejos un barco hundido, analizando si era factible ir a sacar algo de provecho.

-¡Zero, espérame!-se oyó un llamado a lo lejos un tritón idéntico al llamado, pero el tenía el cabello recogido con una cinta.

-Ichiru, date prisa-dijo el tritón aun mirando el barco.

-Ha...no puedo nadar muy rápido y lo sabes muy bien-dijo intentando respirar a lo que daban sus pulmones-No entiendo porque siempre termino aceptando tus malditas excursiones.

-Mira allá-señalo el joven al barco son una sonrisa-Ese barco no se ve muy viejo, debió naufragar hace un par de años... Apuesto que debe haber muchas cosas ahí que sacar.

-Si me alegro por ti, ahora vámonos-dijo el otro intentando dar media vuelta y volver pero, el otro tiro de su aleta impidiéndole su escape.

-Vamos, no digas que tienes miedo-dijo con burla.

-¿Cuantos barcos hemos visto este mes?

-Siete.

-¿Cuantas veces nos intentaron matar?

-Cin...

-¡Siete!

-¿Cuantas veces saliste lastimado y yo tuve que mentirle a mamá para que no nos descubra que salimos al cementerio de barcos?

-Siete-dijo dándole toda la razón a su hermano.

-¿Ves? Ahora vámonos a casa-dijo intentado llevar a su hermano.

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo el otro-¿Cuantas veces hemos encontrado cosas importantes?

-Siete.

-¿Ves? Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo realmente bueno en este-dijo pero un veía la mirada de su gemelo-Bien...Si vamos, tendrás descanso por tres meses.

-Cuatro.

-Dos y medio.

-Hecho, vamos de una vez a esa cosa-dijo nadando rápido con su hermano-Oye ¿Y cómo termino las cosas con Aleiya-san?

-...Pues no muy bien...se puso histérica, gritando que no encontraría mejor partido que ella para que nos casemos-dijo revisando los armarios-Incluso ya había comparado un anillo para que yo se lo dé.

-Vaya que estaba loca, pero aun no me dijiste por qué terminaste con ella.

-Porque rompió el juguete de María-dijo serio ante la mirada algo sorprendida de Ichiru

-Dijo que fue un accidente, y que esa caja era solo una caja ordinaria que conseguiría algo mejor.

-*Grave error, no me imagino como puede agradarle a mamá*-pensó el peliplata, su hermano, no era de los que se guardaba sus opiniones, es más, las decía sin importarle herir a otro, asi era su mayor malhumorado, y solitario, todo lo contrario de su gemelo menor por dos minutos, quien era de un carácter más tranquilo y dulce.

-Me enfade y le dije que no vuelva a verme.

-Bueno ya van cinco con quienes terminas, entre sirenas y tritones.

-Bueno... tres fueron porque fue mutuo, pero las últimas dos fue un desastre y ya sabes mi regla.

-Si a tus hermanos no les agrada tu pareja significa que no servirá de nada, si lo sé, lo repites muchas veces -dijo viéndole a los ojos, para Zero sus hermanos era los más valioso en su vida y si a ellos no le agradaba su pareja, el acabaría la relación inmediatamente, era una cualidad un tanto extremista -¿Pero si ese tritón o sirena no nos agrada y tú estás enamorado?

-No lo creo, no me interesa enamorarme...

-¿Qué? Pero si te casas debe ser por...

-Amor, si... pero no me importa, no quiero casarme-dijo seco ante lo dicho por el gemelo.

El amor, para el joven tritón no era importante, solo le bastaba encontrar más cosas para cumplir su deseo, y subir al trono para culminarlo.

Al llegar al barco derruido por el tiempo, se notaba que había naufragado hace no muchos años. Y como toda excursión Zero encontraba cosas tanto como útiles entre libros, mapas, cuadros y objetos con punta o inútiles como joyas, oro, lentes, cajas de música.

-Mira Zero-llamo el gemelo al otro, para mostrarle una cosa de plata con tres puntas -Se parece a un tridente, pero en miniatura -decía mientras se lo daba a su hermano y continuaba su búsqueda -¿Para qué crees que...? -sin previo aviso el peliplata (que se había alejado un par de metros de él) arrojo el objeto a un blanco duro, es decir a unos metros de Ichiru. El objeto de plata impacto contra la madera con tal fuerza que quedo como lanza atravesada -¡Wuao! -dijo impresionado el otro tritón -Esa cosa sí que es peligrosa.

-Lo sé...Y me encanta -dijo sacándole y poniéndola en una bolsa tejida por su propia hermana, pero aún no sé el nombre de esta arma pequeña -dijo mientras veía algo como un vaso pero que tenía un tubo encorvado -*Que raro... pero quizás sirva de algo dijo poniendo eso en la bolsa* -pensaba mientras veía el lugar y sus ojos vieron un libro que al parecer no era antiguo -*Mmm... Otro libro* -lo agarro e hizo una técnica que le había enseñado su padre, vio el libro y soplo he hizo una burbuja que envolvió al libro, después de un par de segundos, rompió la burbuja y pudo leer el libro -*Plantas medicinales...esto sí que será útil* -pensó mientras la guardaba.

-¡Zero mira! -llamo Ichiru lo que lo guio a un cofre cerrado con tres candado de tres cerraduras, eso quería decir...

-Algo muy valioso o peligroso estará dentro... Hay que ver la forma de abrirlo -dijo analizando la caja -paso unos minutos, pero nada la abría...

Ichiru miraba con aburrimiento el lugar mientras sus ojos vieron directamente a un tiburón blanco que iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-Ze...Ze..Zero...tibu...tiburón...-decía tartamudeando el pelipalta mientras movía a su hermano para que huyeran.

-Espera Ichiru, ya casi lo tengo -pero Zero no hacía caso.

-¡Tiburon!-grito con temor al ver al tiburón abrir sus fauces hacia ellos, el muchacho no tuvo más que agachar a su hermano y a el para que el tiburón no lograse atraparlos -¡Zero vámonos!

-Mmm... Ya sé.

-¡Ahí viene!-grito de nuevo mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió el tiburón estaba inconsciente y el cofre destrozado mostrando una linda caja de madera.

-Eso faltaba, un poco de fuerza bruta -dijo el amatista agarrando la caja mientras se iba con su hermano del lugar -Buen botín ¿No Ichiru? -dijo mirando a su hermano que ya había salido del shock -¿No me digas que te dio miedo el tiburón? Te recuerdo que Ceas y Ceos lo son.

-¡Cla...claro que no! Es solo el impacto del tiburón nada mas-dijo mintiendo el otro.

-Si claro, bueno vamos donde la gaviota y volvemos a casa a comer algo -dijo mientras jalaba a su hermano

Ahora sabía por qué demonios acompañaba a su hermano en sus locas expediciones, se preocuparía mucho si él fuese solo, así que siempre iba con él para cuidarlo. Y lo haría siempre.

En una roca lejos de la costa.

Una gaviota con el pico medio roto, se aburría mirando un telescopio que le habían obsequiado, y aun no sabía cómo usarlo bien, pero le daba lo mismo ya quera la manera de distraerse.

-Kreig -llamo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¡Ah! ¡Un tritón a la vista! -dijo viendo al revés su telescopio -¡Zero, Ichiru, como han esta...!

-No grites con un demonio -dijo Zero cerrándole el pico a esa ave.

-Vaya, nadan rápido -dijo la gaviota siendo soltada.

-Mira, encontré dos cosas que me parecen raras -dijo sacando la bolsa del agua.

-Estaban como siempre en el cementerio de barcos -agrego Ichiru.

-Cosas de las bestias de tierra ¿Eh? -dijo acercándose a la bolsa mientras sacaba las dos cosas de su lugar -Vaya te encontraste con algo fuera de lo común.

-¿Qué es? -dijeron los gemelos.

-Es una lanza de tres picas en miniatura -dijo mostrándoselos -Las bestias lo usan para comer y para clavar carne en el, vi a una bestia sacar el ojo a alguien con esto una vez.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un buen dato -sonrió Zero.

-¿Y esto? -señalo Ichiru.

-Ah... Bueno, lamento decirte que no es muy útil.

-¿Por qué? -dijo con seriedad el tritón del tatuaje.

-Pues los humanos, usa esto para hacer música, no para atacar –dijo con tristeza mirando al tritón, que tenía un gesto de decepción.

-¿Música? Mierda... no sirve de nada -mascullo molesto -Bueno no importa, al menos tengo esto -dijo guardado la lanza de tres picas en su bolsa -Debemos irnos, gracias por los datos, vámonos Ichiru.

-Sí, gracias Kraig -se despidió el otro gemelo.

-Cuando quieran -dijo la gaviota y alzo vuelo para buscar comida.

Al llegar al palacio, los gemelos vieron a su hermana menor María una pequeña sirenita de cabellos blancos piel clara y de escamas claras y a su tío Touga un tritón de piel canela, cabellos azabache y ojos zafiro, uno cubierto por un parche, recuerdo de una guerra, nadar hacia ellos con rapidez.

-Hermanos que bueno que los encontré -dijo la niña.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? –pregunto el tritón mayor.

-Fuimos a explorar el arrecife –mintió Ichiru.

-¿Qué pasa María? Te veo agitada-dijo Zero.

-Es Aleiya... esa... erizo de mar dijo que rompiste con ella de la nada, y mamá está muy enojada contigo… Se creyó el cuento de que la dejaste porque ella dijo que quería casarse contigo o algo así –dijo la pequeña enojada.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto Ichiru al ver el rostro de su hermano, lamentablemente, la poca confianza entre madre e hijo era cada vez más pobre.

-Están en el primer jardín -dijo preocupada.

El tritón del tatuaje frunció su ceño.

-María, ve por la caja, ahora. Ichiru tu acompáñame -dijo serio y su hermana sin decir palabra alguna nado rápidamente a su cuarto.

-Zero –llamo su tío –Mantén la calma.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la ex-novia del tritón hablando con la reina, que en cuanto los vieron se pararon y se acercaron a ellos.

-Zero, Ichiru ¿Dónde estaban? -pregunto la reina.

-Fuimos a pasear -dijo con frialdad el joven mayor, mientras la chica que se hacía a la víctima.

-Es verdad madre -dijo preocupado el otro tritón por como su hermano empezase a hablar más.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué terminaste con Aleiya así de la nada? -pregunto molesta la reina –No puede ser que termines con alguien, solo porque te hablo del futuro.

El joven miro con el rabillo del ojo a la chica que estaba detrás fingiendo total inocencia y mucho dolor.

-Pues, ¿Quieres saberlo madre? Ella no es la indicada, no lo será jamás –dijo tajante.

Dichas esas palabras, la sirena rompió en más llanto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Zero?-regaño Shizuka.

-Lo es, quien no agrada a mis hermanos, rompió la caja de música de María –dijo secamente.

-Fu... fue un accidente.

-Lo sé, pero esa caja era el único regalo que logro darle mi padre a mi hermana, y era valioso porque el mismo lo hizo; dijiste que era una caja común y corriente, y para rematar, no te importo que llorara, nisiquera le pediste perdón-dijo bruscamente, la mujer miro a la joven con ojos sorprendidos.

-Yo...yo...-estaba la sirena de cabellos verdes, por hablar cuando llegó la niña con la caja rota.

-Si no me crees madre, aquí está la prueba-dijo dándole la caja a la reina, esta solo frunció su ceño, si había algo que no perdonaba era la mentira.

-Aleiya, será mejor que te vayas, ya no eres bienvenida aquí-dijo con frialdad, la reina del mar al ver la caja.

La sirena estaba por intentar arreglar las cosas pero los guardias estaban listos para botarla, así que se fue maldiciendo a la niña y a su ex-novio por dejarla.

-Zero... lamento no haberte creído -dijo viendo a su hijo marcharse.

-Nunca lo has hecho -término el muchacho marchándose del castillo.

-No...-dijo la reina mientras se iba a su alcoba, muy deprimida por la actitud de Zero y aunque no le sorprendía, se sentía muy mal.

-Ichiru ve a hablar con Zero, yo iré con tu madre y tu María, ve a jugar-dijo el mayor.

-Si tío -dijeron los dos menores al ver al tritón mayor yendo detrás de su hermana.

-Ichiru ni-sama ¿Por qué mamá no confía en Zero?

-...Yo también quisiera saberlo, pero por más cercano que sea de Zero, aun muchas cosas me son muy desconocidas -dijo mientras nadaba triste el chico para ver a su hermano, o mejor dicho buscarlo.

La noche cayó como un manto sobre el mar, pero el reflejo de la luna hacia más fácil los caminos de arena.

Ya los habitantes estaban en sus hogares disfrutando de la calidez del hogar.

En tanto el príncipe mayor, acompañado de dos tiburones blancos, llevaba un gran jarrón lleno de sobras de comida que había sacado de la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, alejándose del castillo.

Pero alguien lo veía de lejos, dos anguilas, que al juntar sus ojos formaron una imagen.

-A donde iras Zero...-dijo una voz femenina desde un cuarto -Siempre solo después de una discusión con tu madre...Oh...pobrecito...que poca confianza se tienen... debo hacer que siga esa desconfianza...Ceas, Ceos -llamo la mujer a las anguilas -Vigilen de cerca al apuesto heredero al trono, pronto todo lo que tiene, se ira -dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras se escondía en la oscuridad.

El muchacho ya lejos del castillo llego a una cueva.

-Ven te traje de comer -llamo el joven y de la cueva salió la enorme cabeza de un dragón (1)

-Hakuryu, ¿Cómo has estado? -dijo poniendo sus manos en la nariz del dragón que lo miraba fijo -Ten tu comida -el dragón comió lo que estaba dentro de un solo bocado -Jhejhe te gusto ¿No? -dijo mirando la cueva -Siento que aun estés encerrado ahí... Algún día te sacare de ahí, ya lo veras, bueno me tengo que ir -sonrió para luego dar media vuelta, pero un sonido gutural del dragón lo volteo -Jhe, casi lo olvido -el joven tritón acaricio el hocico del dragón y empezó a cantar una canción que le cantaba su madre, su voz era tan hermosa y pura que el dragón le dio un beso al terminar la canción -De nada Haku, nos vemos, Ying Yang, vámonos -dijo dándose la vuelta, y sus ojos se encontraron con su hermano que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Esa canción la cantaba mamá -sonrió el chico.

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? -dijo emprendiendo marcha

-Nada, es solo que hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, nada más...

-Ya veo...

-Sabes mamá y papá estaban muy felices de que fueras tú el heredero al trono, mamá tiene la completa confianza de que serás el mejor para el trono.

-¿Dijo eso? -pregunto sorprendido por lo dicho.

-Le oí decirle eso al tío Yagari -dichas esas palabras, el joven malhumorado surco una suave sonrisa en sus labios -Vamos a casa, estoy cansado de tanto...-dejo de hablar cuando vio una enorme sombra debajo de sus cabezas.

El tritón mayor noto que era un barco, y no tardo en llamar a sus tiburones para dar alcance al barco.

-Zero ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres ver a los...?... ¡! -el menor fue interrumpido ya que su hermano lo jalo con él a la velocidad de nado de sus mascotas.

_Ambos gemelos no sabían que seguir a ese barco sellaría su destino._

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos/as aquí el cap 3 de este fic, espero que les guste.**

**Enjoy.**

**Cáp3: Culpa.**

El tritón mayor noto que era un barco, y no tardo en llamar a sus tiburones para dar alcance al barco.

-Zero ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres ver a los...?... ¡! -el menor fue interrumpido ya que su hermano lo jalo con él a la velocidad de nado de sus mascotas.

Un barco que navegaba lentamente y arrojaba fuegos artificiales, siendo ajeno a lo que vendría, era perseguido por dos tiburones que llevaban a su vez a dos tritones, uno decidido a alcanzarlo y otro que se empeñaba en detenerlo.

-¡Zero espera! -se puso enfrente del peliplata -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Hundir el barco -dijo simple y directo e Ichiru sabía que su hermano no bromeaba nunca. Por suerte se le ocurrió algo.

-Espera, es contra la ley matar -dijo serio, el amatista sabia de las reglas. Si mataban a humanos que no los atacaron, tendría muchos problemas, bueno más de los que siempre tenía; mas quería ver de cerca pero al ver que Ichiru no desistirá de detenerlo no tuvo más opciones.

-Atacaremos el barco, sólo si nos descubren, pero si no lo hacen, veremos cómo se comportan y nada más. Lo juro por mis nueve hermanos - juro el amatista con la mano al pecho, no fallaba en sus juramentos y menos por sus hermanos.

-Bueno confió en ti Zero -suspiro su hermano al ver que era imposible que Zero cambiase de parecer ni Poseidón o Cthulhu (1) podrían.

Después de alcanzar el barco los jóvenes tritones se sujetaron del barco viendo desde la borda lo que ocurría.

Al ver por debajo de la madera, veían como las bestias estaban reunidas en la proa, cantando, bebiendo, una reunión social por así decirlo. Al amatista mayor no le gustaba ver tantas bestias reunidas y no poderlas matar, pero como juro por sus hermanos y hermanas no tena opciones.

-Impresionante ¿No hermano? –hablo el otro hermano en voz muy baja, casi tenían que leerse los labios.

-Si…pero mantente concentrado, no vaya a ser que nos descubran…-decía mientras aun veía la situación, hasta que una bestia se apoyó de espaldas en el barandal –Mierda, no deja ver…-mascullo Zero, así que arrojo agua a la vestimenta del marino haciendo que se asustase y se alejase.

Ya viendo mejor sus ojos se concentraron en alguien, de cabello castaño, de un ropaje muy fino a simple vista, era de facciones varoniles, pero no exageradas, su piel era un poco bronceada y pudo notar una mirada de color borgoña que le hacía familiar, pero en resumidas cuentas, la bestia era atractiva….

Un minuto…

¿Atractiva?

¿Una bestia?

El mayor solo sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, pensar en esa clase de cosas, lo ponían de mal humor.

-Silencio chicos –llamo un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes a los marineros –Me complace anunciar, a mi querido amigo, su ultimo regalo, que esta aquí –señalo a un bulto enorme cubierto por una tela blanca –Es grande, y muy costoso ¿Qué creen que sea? –rió el muchacho de ojos verdes, ante el sinfín de respuestas de los hombres.

-Espero que sea algo útil si se llega a hundir el barco –rió para sus adentros el tritón mayor, pero su hermano no le regaño, es mas no dijo nada, estaba muy concentrado viendo al rubio que acababa de hablar – ¿Ichiru me estas escuchando?

-Eh… Si… -dijo distraído, ya habiendo respondido eso el mayor se concentró en ver el regalo.

-Vaya –silbo el castaño -¿Y sabes tú que es? –se acercó a su amigo.

-Ni idea –dijo haciendo ademán de que dejen caer la tela –Feliz cumpleaños Kaname.

Al soltar la tela se vio una estatua de piedra blanca del castaño apoyando sus manos en una espada que estaba clavada en el suelo, erguido con la mirada imponente, a esto ambos amigos torcieron sus labios en una mueca.

-Esta… impresionante –dijo el muchacho viendo la estatua.

-Tus padres la mandaron a hacer –dijo viendo la estatua junto al otro –Me dijeron que querían que sea tu regalo de "bodas" –remarco el rubio.

-Vamos Takuma ¿Tú también estas en mi contra? –dijo molesto acercándose al barandal donde se hallaban lo tritones que tuvieron que esconderse más, para que no los descubran –No me digas que tú también te molestaste cuando me negué a casarme con la princesa Hilde.

-No, no estoy molesto, pero tus padres si… Ellos, no, todos deseamos verte casado con una persona que ames de verdad –dijo serio, pero ante esas palabras, el castaño se apoyó y miro hacia el oscuro horizonte.

-Debe de estar en algún lugar… Es solo que… todavía no la encuentro –dijo con melancolía, donde justo Zero lo escuchaba atento a cualquier señal de sospecha.

-Quizás te falta buscar más –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro, a lo que el castaño sonrió con mejor ánimo.

-Créeme que lo sabré, cuando sea la persona indicada, sentiré como si un rayo me golpeara –sonrió con más confianza en sus ojos, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que una gran tormenta se acercaba.

Los rayos eran fuertes y el viento era devastador que estaba moviendo el barco de un lado a otro.

-¡Rápido, amarren los aparejos! –grito el marino que estaba en la parte más alta del barco, viendo que se acercaba lo peor.

Todo el mundo se movía con desesperación intentando mantener el barco a flote.

En tanto los tritones que también seguían aferrados al barco, veían la locura en este, uno miraba con susto, y otro con una torcida sonrisa.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron más, cuando vieron que un rayo cayó en el barco, iniciando un incendio.

-*Hermoso* -pensó el mayor, era la primera que veía el fuego, y al ver la destrucción que causaba le parecía hermosa, pero dejo su ensoñamiento cuando una parte del mástil cayó cerca de ellos haciendo que saltaran de barco poniéndose a salvo en el mar.

-¡Zero hay que irnos! –dijo el menor jalando a su hermano de brazo, pero este se negaba a marcharse.

-Quiero seguir viendo, tú adelántate a casa, yo te alcanzo luego –dijo pero sólo recibió como respuesta un ceño fruncido –Te juro que no haré nada, y estaré bien, tranquilo tú ve a casa –dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Si llego a sentir que estas en problemas, vendré de inmediato –le notifico y se marchó.

La gente gritaba más y se ponían a salvo en los botes salvavidas. El príncipe iba a ponerse a salvo, pero escucho los gritos de alguien, era un niño que había acompañado a su padre y estaba siendo acorralado por el fuego y si no se apresuraba en saltar, los barriles de pólvora que estaban abajo explotarían.

-¡Salta! –gritó el castaño -¡Vamos salta!

El niño, mudo por el miedo, sólo salto para ser atrapado por el castaño, pero antes de saltar con el algo se atoro en su pantalón, haciendo que el niño cayese solo, pero que por suerte fue salvado por su padre.

-¡Kaname! –llamó el joven a su amigo -¡Cuidado!

Pero antes de lograr saltar, la pólvora se junto con el fuego y creo una gran explosión, hundiendo el barco, que se quemaba poco a poco.

-Jajaja esto es fantástico, el fuego es algo asombroso –aplaudió el amatista al ver tal destrucción.

-¡Zero! –llamó una voz conocida.

-Kreig, mira, el fuego es algo devastador, hermoso ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, pero no creo que el sujeto que se está ahogando crea lo mismo –señalo la gaviota.

-¿Qué? –dijo fijando la vista en el castaño que se hundía al tener algo de peso que lo jalaba hacia abajo, el tritón no dijo más y alcanzo al chico, con una gran fuerza rompió la cuerda y llevo el cuerpo a una orilla cercana.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Ya el sol se ponía en posición de empezar el día, y un tritón miraba el cuerpo de la bestia de dos extremidades inconsciente.

-Kreig –llamo el amatista -¿Esta muerto? -pregunto serio.

-Mmm, es difícil de saber –observo a gaviota, y para ver lo signos vitales, puso el pie del castaño en un lado de su cabeza –Tenemos suerte, está muerto –miro el ave al joven que seguía observando -¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una técnica que quiero hacer practica –dijo acercándose al cuerpo del hombre, entrelazo sus propias manos, estirando sus brazos, los levanto con rapidez y con la misma dio un golpe certero en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el hombre por inercia doblara su cuerpo y escupiera el agua de sus pulmones y cuando ya estaba algo consciente, Zero le propino un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente de nuevo.

-¿Qué clase de técnica era esa? -pregunto el ave con una gota en su cabeza –Hiciste una para revivirlo y otra para noquearlo –dijo la gaviota sin entender.

-Quería ver qué pasaba si lo golpeaba en la boca del estómago y que pasaba si le daba un golpe en la nuca –dijo serio, mientras veía el cuerpo –Las reacciones no fueron lo que pensaba… Además no tenía intenciones de matarlo.

-¡Kaname! –se oyó una exclamación haciendo que ambos personajes conscientes escaparan del lugar –Dios mío –dijo moviendo el cuerpo del otro

-Ta…ku…ma…-dijo abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, haciendo que los latidos del corazón del rubio, se normalizaran.

–No vuelvas a asustarme así… Por Dios creí que habías muerto –regañó del muchacho, para luego dar un suspiro de alivio -Te llevare a casa no está muy lejos de aquí –dijo llevándose al castaño.

Mientras tanto el tritón y la gaviota veían la escena ambos apoyados en una roca.

-Pero ahora está vivo, y si mal no recuerdo querías examinar un cuerpo humano desde adentro ¿No? –menciono confundido.

-Pues sí, pero este sujeto, por la estatua que hicieron en su honor, es un guerrero, y cuando el día llegue peleare contra el –dijo sonriente mientras se adentraba al agua –No dirás nada Kreig, sabes bien que pasará si llegas a abrir tu pico.

-Si lo sé -dijo pálido Kreig levantando vuelo.

Ya en el mar, el tritón amatista llamo a sus tiburones que lo llevaron a Atlántida.

-*Bestia –pensó mientras era llevado – Te salve la vida ahora, pero la siguiente vez que nos veamos no haré tal cosa… Demonios Ichiru va a matarme mejor apresurarse* -Ceas Ceos, démonos prisa, sino Ichiru me matara.

Y con ese pensamiento se marchó el joven, aunque sentía algo de culpa por haber salvado al humano. ¿Habrá hecho bien?

De una u otra manera su destino estaba sellado.

Mientras él se apresuraba en volver a su casa, aun no se daba cuenta que de nuevo las anguilas, lo veían de lejos y eso conllevaba a que esa persona lo viera a través de esa esfera.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Zero ayudando a un humano?… Hum… las cosas pueden complicarse… mejor apresuro el plan –dijo esa voz sacando libros y cosas –Zero lo perderá todo, su honor, su familia, su palabra…y sus escamas.

Una risa malévola hizo eco en la habitación.

El amatista al llegar a los jardines, se encontró con su hermano que lo miraba enojado.

-¿Ves? Sin un rasguño –dijo dando vueltas –No tenías de que preocuparte.

-¿Y por qué tan tarde? Ya es de día ¿No? –dijo cruzado de brazos –Tuve que mentirle a mamá para que no sospechara que no habías vuelto a casa.

-Las cosas se pusieron divertidas, aunque no encontré nada, todo estaba quemado –Tranquilo, estoy bien, y no estoy tarde no tenemos pendientes el día de hoy.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto su hermano, para después silbar.

Del castillo, salieron ocho tritones y sirenas entre menores y mayores que con la velocidad lo tumbaron en el suelo.

-¡Oni-chan! –gritaron al unísono los ocho -¡¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?!

-Les explicare si se quitan de encima –dijo con una vena en su sien y el montón se quitó.

-Prometimos a Kay y Kia que los entrenaríamos –señalo Ichiru a dos tritones de 18 años, de cabello negro y ojos amarillos –Les dijimos a Rin y Ran que les enseñaríamos a bailar –señalo a un par de sirenas gemelas de 12 años, de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos –Les dijimos a Nastu y Haru que los llevaríamos a encontrar mascotas –apunto a dos gemelos de diez años, de cabello blanco y ojos amatista –Y por último que jugaríamos a las escondidas con María y Marco –finalizó señalando a dos pequeños mellizos de ocho años el pequeño tritón de cabello negro y ojos amatista y la sirenita de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos. En si los diez hermanos era cinco pares de gemelos. Y ambos gemelos mayores se habían comprometido a todo eso, ya que uno no podía sin el otro.

-Muy bien, muy bien –dijo calmando los pucheros de sus hermanitos y hermanitas –Comenzaremos cuando terminemos de desayunar.

-Ya desayunamos –dijeron en coro los nueve menores.

-Bien, cuando yo termine de desayunar –dijo mientras era jalado por los nueve para que coma de una vez.

Después de comer, arreglarse y hacer su itinerario con sus hermanos, ambos terminaron rendidos en la arena.

-Tener cuatro pares de hermanos gemelos, no es cosa fácil…-suspiro cansado el mayor de los dos.

-Y que lo digas –dijo el otro.

-Príncipe Zero -llamo un sirviente –Lo están buscando, al parecer es otra noble sirena, que quiere conocerlo.

-… ¿Otra vez? –se quejó el mayor –Ya voy –dijo molesto mientras se paraba y su hermano agradecía ser tres minutos menor.

Cuando llegaron una sirena voluptuosa, de vivaces escamas verdes esmeralda y cabello rojo fuego, hablaba con la reina, al llegar la sirena lo miraba de pies a cabeza otra princesa decidida a casarse con el futuro rey de la Atlántida.

-Es un honor -hizo la venia la chica junto con su paje -Mi príncipe yo soy…

-Gracias por venir de donde vino, pero no estoy interesado-pero antes de terminar de decir su nombre, el tritón ya la había rechazado, y otra princesa que falla.

-Pe…pero…-dijo el paje nervioso, claro esos provoco risas en el hermano gemelo del otro.

-Dije gracias, pero no estoy interesado –termino el chico.

-Hijo, al menos dale una oportunidad –pidió su madre.

-No madre, no está en mis planes casarme –dijo seco dejando tiesos a todos los presentes, hizo una venia y se marchó de la habitación junto con Ichiru que aún no salía del shock.

La reina se quedó perpleja al escuchar eso, pidió disculpas a las sirenas, y después de pedir que las escoltaran a la salida fue detrás de sus hijos.

-Zero –lo llamo seria -¿No quieres casarte nunca? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo veo necesario –dijo tranquilo mirando a los ojos a la sirena mayor –Lo sabrán algún día –dijo con calma y se fue del lugar dejando a los otros dos aun perplejos.

-Ichiru…-llamo su madre -¿Tu sabes algo?

-No mamá…estoy tan sorprendido como tú… -dijo mientras se marchaba con su madre, ambos pensado en lo que había dicho el mayor de los hijos.

Tras salirse del problema del que no mentía, fue a ver a alguien, que vivía en el reino como un herrero cuando era algo más. Un inventor de armas, y buen amigo del amatista.

-¡Zero que alegría verte aquí! -nado rápidamente un tritón que tenía goggles en su cabeza los cuales tapaban su cabello azul y unos gruesos lentes que cubrían sus ojos negros, con los labios listos para darle un beso al llamado pero este lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

-Kratso, deja de hacer eso -dijo serio haciendo a un lado la cara del otro tritón para entrar al lugar que estaba lleno de chatarra y cosas raras.

-Eso es cruel Zero, a pesar de que antes me dejabas besarte cuando éramos niños -dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No te dejaba. Tú me atacabas, al estar desprevenido, y cuando estaba dormido -acusó el tritón.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -dijo poniéndose sus goggles y empezando a moldear un metal con su martillo.

-Quiero que veas si puedes modificar esto -dijo mostrando la misma caja que había encontrado ayer.

-Quieres que modifique una caja… -miro el objeto arqueando su ceja para recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-Idiota, mira dentro -dijo con una vena en su sien.

Ahí el inventor miro un arma plateada, que tenía escrito en el cañón. "Bloody Rose".

-Vaya, es muy bonita -halago el herrero al sacar el arma. Empezó a ver sus partes para verificar lo que tenía -Pues sería imposible manejarla estando bajo el agua ya que funciona con pólvora, pero haciendo un par de modificaciones, podremos hacer que funcione aquí, no es muy complicado.

-Te lo encargo.

-Oye hice un nuevo humano de prueba -dijo llevándolo a ver una especie de humano hecho de piedra de los riscos.

Una gota resbalo por la sien del amatista, había visto humanos de verdad y lo que estaba viendo no era nada parecido a uno.

-Eh... ¿Por qué esta su boca tan arriba?

-Son sus ojos -dijo ofendido -No sabes apreciar el arte -el tritón puso su mano en la estatua que al golpe se hizo polvo.

-Ahora tu arte es polvo -se burló el amatista.

-No es divertido -dijo molesto el inventor.

-No te enfades te acompaño a buscar mejor material -dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro.

-¿Algo así como una cita? -dijo en tono coqueto.

-No te hagas ilusiones.

-Uno puede soñar -rió el inventor mientras llevaba al príncipe a conseguir piedra.

Un poco lejos de ahí ambos vieron varias rocas grandes y de diferentes colores. Mientras buscaban lo que necesitaban, el inventor vio una piedra con forma humana.

-Zero mira -señalo el peliazul al amatista la supuesta piedra.

Cuando Zero vio lo señalado se dio cuenta que no era una piedra, era la estatua de la bestia a la que había salvado. ¿Un golpe de suerte? No sabía, pero sacaría provecho de eso.

-Esto servirá, modificare la pistola para que uses esta piedra como práctica.

-Muy bien lo llevaré conmigo -dijo el amatista -Estudiare los puntos vitales -dijo empujando la piedra con algo de esfuerzo.

-Te entregaré el arma dentro de unas cuatro horas -sonrió el inventor ayudando a llevar la estatua a su amigo.

-Confió en que harás un buen trabajo -sonrió el peliplata mientras conversaba con su amigo de cosas triviales.

Zero no llevo la estatua al palacio, lo llevó a un lugar secreto que era también el hogar de sus tiburones. Ahí dentro era un lugar donde la luz del exterior iluminaba bien. Cuando entro se vio un lugar muy grande lleno de libros, cuadros y armas, todo de los humanos, no era porque era coleccionista de las cosas que se hallaban en el fondo.

Sólo le importaba los libros de biología, historia y geografía, las historias de amor o fantasía le parecían cosas ridículas, así que para matar el tiempo, reviso el libro que había hallado ayer, y al verlo bien resulto ser un libro de botánica, tanto plantas venenosas y curativas, ese era un libro que le serviría mucho.

Las cuatro horas pasaron y llego su amigo con la Bloody Rose.

-¿Listo para usarla? –sonrió su amigo con complicidad. Al posicionar la estatua, Zero marco cuatro puntos en la estatua, la frente, el cuello y el corazón.

El amatista tenía una excelente puntería y lo comprobó cuando disparo al corazón, la pistola no arrojo balas sino algo parecido las balas pero eran hechas de un cristal muy fuerte que salían disparadas con aire comprimido, que al impactar con una superficie dura lo atravesaba limpiamente, así continuo con los otros dos haciendo tres perfectos agujeros, lo que le dejaron muy contento.

-¡Esto es fantástico! –dijo con una sonrisa el tritón al ver que el arma había atravesado los tres puntos de la estatua, mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba –Esta es el arma perfecta, buen trabajo Kratso.

-Ni lo menciones –sonrió con orgullo el inventor.

-Vámonos, el sol esta por esconderse –dijo emprendiendo marcha con su amigo.

-Oye Zero –llamo el joven al otro -¿Por qué no quieres casarte?

-Vaya, al parecer las noticias van rápido por la ciudad –dijo tranquilo –No quiero casarme porque además que no he encontrado a alguien, no lo veo necesario.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no piensas tener un reinado prospero al lado de tu pareja e hijos? –esa pregunta detuvo al peliplata.

-Te diré algo Kreig. Mi reinado no durara más de un año. Y por ello no le veo necesario casarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque moriré en la guerra –dichas esas palabras volvió a retomar su nado dejando paralizado a su amigo.

Esas palabras llenaron de dudas la mente del herrero, nunca pensó que Zero hablaba enserio con respecto a ir a una guerra… Antes se lo dijo cuando eran niños, días después de que su padre muriera. Pero decidido callar, sabía que ya no podría recibir más respuestas.

Dos semanas pasaron después de que Zero descubriese las maravillas de esa pistola a la que le había llegado a tener cariño. Su entrenamiento en batalla era arduo, y con su tío como maestro lo hacían un letal enemigo. Además que el libro que había hallado hace poco, lo memorizo completamente.

Sin embargo las cosas que él tenía planeadas para su futuro estaban a punto de desmoronarse.

Después de una visita a su querido Hakuryu decidió matar el tiempo e irse más lejos, ya un poco lejos se le dio por descansar un rato, pero ese plan se frustro cuando escucho gritos de auxilio.

Nado lo más rápido que pudo, y vio que una sirena estaba por ser atrapada por las bestias, que se reían y decían lo que harían con la pobre víctima, y rápidamente libero a la sirena de la red.

-Yo los espantare tú vete…-dijo poniéndose en guardia, pero en vez de escuchar una respuesta, sintió un duro golpe en la nuca.

-No, tú los vas a matar –la voz de la chica que le era algo conocida, y todo se hizo negro.

En el palacio horas después.

La noche cubría el palacio y tenues luces, alumbraban el salón. Ahí nueve de los diez hijos de la reina Shizuka se despidieron de ella para irse a dormir. Dejándola sola, ya que su hermano se había retirado a descansar.

La reina veía su collar uno en el que se veía a sus hijos, a su difunto esposo y a sus dos hermanos, Yagari Touga del que e lo conoce y Shirabuki Sara una sirena de escamas negras piel pálida y cabellos claros. Y aunque estos no eran sus hermanos de sangre, los tres se quisieron así, siempre.

-¡Shizuka nee-san! –se oyó un grito de una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Sara qué sucede? –preguntó preocupada a su hermana que estaba temblando.

-Ocurrió un crimen, seis humanos muertos a la afueras del palacio.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién fue? –dijo más intrigada y agradeciendo que nadie podía escuchar por fuera lo que se hablaba en la sala del trono, sino las cosas hubieran sido muy difíciles de explicar a sus hijos.

-Eso…es lo peor… ¡Fue Zero! –dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, fue un gran impacto para la reina, pensar que su hijo era un asesino.

-¿Estas segura? –dijo aun atónita.

-Si… -musitó triste al mostrarle una especie de esfera de cristal, llamada "El ojo de Poseidón" un artefacto mágico que podía verlo todo, decías el nombre de alguien y el orbe te lo mostraba.

-Es…Esto… Es…

-Si nee-san… No se destruyó como creíamos todos, yo lo encontré sólo horas atrás entre las ruinas de su hogar en el templo de coral, no pude evitar… pensar en mi amado sobrino y en todos los problemas que tiene… dije su nombre y aquí esta.

La reina peliplata vio como seis humanos que estaban tranquilamente en sus botes eran atacados por un tritón que tenía el tatuaje del príncipe, y solo así pudo convencerse. Veía con horror como esos humanos eran destruidos miembro a miembro por Zero el cual tenía un rostro muy diferente. Los ojos de su hijo eran rojos escarlata, sus caninos se habían alargado y sus dedos se habían transformado en garras… Zero había entrado en el llamado "Estado Frenesí" un estado que sólo se da a seleccionados tritones o sirenas, y solo se activaba cuando el tritón o sirena entraba en una furia total.

La mujer vio con terror como su hijo se había convertido en un asesino, desmembró y descuartizo los cuerpos.

-Y eso no es todo –dijo Sara muy triste al ver esas horribles escenas –Escuche a Zero hablar una vez… de que en cuanto sea rey mataría a la raza humana –termino la sirena al ver el rostro descompuesto de su hermana mayor -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo que se debe hacer –dijo severa y firme aunque en el fondo estaba devastada.

Lejos de ahí.

Zero había despertado de su desmayo, su cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía el putrefacto olor de carne de bestia muerta… Sin pensarlo subió a la superficie y pudo notar seis cuerpos humanos desmembrados flotando en el mar, listos para ser comidos por las aves carroñeras, el amatista para evitar que sus tiburones sintieran esa putrefacción puso los cuerpos en el bote que los había transportado.

Ya habiendo hecho eso, fue a su casa para limpiarse e irse a dormir.

Cuando llegó al palacio, unos soldados lo llevaron a la sala del trono, diciendo que la reina tenía que hablar con él.

Al llegar vio a su madre con una expresión fría y llena de decepción… Sara no estaba ya que ella no quería ver lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que escoltarme los guardias para venir a hablar contigo? –dijo arqueando su ceja.

-Kiryuu Zero, se te acusa de haber matado sin motivo alguno a seis humanos que navegaban pacíficamente –dijo seca.

-Eso es falso, no mate a los humanos y tampoco estaban navegando pacíficamente, intentaban capturar a una sirena –dijo serio a pesar de la grave acusación que le estaban dando.

-No Zero, aquí está la prueba de que estas mintiendo –la reina se acercó y le mostró la esfera de cristal –Esta es una prueba contundente de que me estas mintiendo.

-El ojo de Poseidón se equivoca –dijo un poco más alterado

-El ojo de Poseidón nunca miente –dijo la sirena algo más molesta.

-¡El ojo de Poseidón puede ser manipulado por alguien que sabe usarlo a la perfección! –dijo más molesto.

-Es imposible nadie sabe hacerlo –terminó Shizuka.

-¡¿Por qué no crees en lo que te digo?!

-¡Porque me has dado razones para no hacerlo Zero! –grito molesta, pero, tomo aire y bajo su tono de voz –Quiero que me contestes algo Zero. Al ser rey ¿Ibas a matar a los humanos? –el amatista no hablo, pero no tuvo más remedio.

-Sí… -dijo firme –En cuanto seria coronado, armaría un ejército y mataría a las bestias… Pelearía hasta que mi vida se apagase… Exterminaría a la raza que nos quiere matar.

-Zero… Exterminar a la raza humana, no revivirá a tu padre –dijo con un tono más triste al darse cuenta del motivo por el cual su hijo, tomo esa absurda decisión.

-No… Pero al menos haría algo al respecto… Mataría quienes nos matan, a quienes nos comen… Mataría a los malditos que intentaron llevarme y en vez de eso, mataron a mi padre –dijo con los ojos llenos de ira contenida -¡Tomaría venganza, algo que tú no hiciste!

-¡No sabes lo que paso!

-¡Si lo sé! ¡Te dejaste manipular como siempre por el maldito consejo, no te vengaste de lo que hicieron a mi padre! ¡No hiciste nada! ¡A ti jamás te importo mi padre, nunca lo amaste!

Ese último grito, y un sonido claro de un golpe se resonó en el lugar.

La reina tenía la mano levantada, roja.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, estas tan cegado por la ira, que no puedes ver nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor! –grito molesta viendo al príncipe que tenía la mejilla golpeada, pero al levantar su rostro se vio un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos aunque ya no desbordaban ira eran fríos como el hielo.

Shizuka vio lo que había hecho, una vez prometió que nunca su vida había daría un golpe a sus hijos…, y no cumplió la promesa, no había marcha atrás. La reina vio con dolor lo que había hecho, jamás llego a pensar que su relación con su hijo estaba tan mal.

-Enciérrenlo en la torre norte… Después de una junta con el consejo se decidirá su castigo Kiryuu Zero –declaró sin emoción en su voz, los soldados tomaron los grilletes y se lo pusieron y el amatista no opuso resistencia.

-Antes de irme, quiero pedirle un favor –dijo serio y al ver que ella no decía nada prosiguió –No sé cuánto tiempo estaré ahí encerrado, así que quiero que les mienta a mis hermanos y hermanas. Dígales que tenía una misión y que no sabe cuándo volveré, lo mismo para mi tío Touga y mi tía Sara, no me gustaría que sepan que estoy en la cárcel, ver sus rostros llenos de decepción y tristeza es algo que no quiero ver. Se lo encargo reina Shizuka –el muchacho hizo un ademán y se fue del lugar, la llamada… se sentó en su gran trono, y un profundo silencio inundo la habitación.

Al llegar a la torre norte, un lugar lejos del palacio donde se encerraba a los criminales antes de su sentencia, el amatista no opuso resistencia, ni dijo una palabra, pero no fue revisado como lo hacían con los otros, ya que Zero era como un superior para ellos y el respeto que le tenían era muy grande y si el era el presunto asesino era por buenas razones, su lealtad para con el tritón era muy grande.

-Yo lo llevare a su celda –dijo una voz gruesa detrás del tritón, era otro soldado con una armadura y casco de color dorado y blanco.

-Marcus –dijo al fin el menor, al ver al soldado que lo llevaba al sitio ya dicho -¿Te esperabas esto?

-Ningún ex -novio se espera llevar a su ex novio a su celda –dijo riendo, y a su vez logro hacer reír a su ex un poco –Vi lo que paso.

-Te pido que nadie de tus hombres comenten lo que vieron, no me gustaría enterarme que todo el mundo sepa que estoy en prisión.

-No lo estarás por mucho, estoy seguro que la reina convencerá al consejo de que te liberen.

-Como si no conocieras al consejo Marcus –dijo seco mientras subían –Nunca les agrade, y la única forma de hacer que les deje en paz, era encerrarme y este fue el motivo perfecto, estaré encerrado por mucho.

-No digas eso Zero, tu madre te ama y no permitiría que condenasen a prisión.

-Cree lo que quieras –dijo mientras entraba a la celda que era un cuarto construido de piedra oscura una rejilla para permitir el paso del agua y tenía una puerta de metal que llevaba una rejilla.

-Lo siento Zero –dijo triste el soldado.

-No lo sientas Marcus, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado a mi celda –dijo tranquilo sentándose en una especie de cama de piedra.

-Descuida vendré de un rato –dijo marchándose del lugar, dejando solo al peliplata mientras veía la luz de la luna sin ninguna expresión de emoción en su rostro. Quizás si fue el causante de la muerte de esas bestias, pero no recordaba que lo hubiese hecho, pero estar en "Estado Frenesí" no hacía que olvidases lo que hicieses… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Bueno, ahora ya no importaba, creían que él era el culpable, y sabiendo sus antecedentes, era más que obvio que no le creerían. Miro el medallón que tenía colgado, era una imagen de sus hermanos y hermanas junto con él en la primera cara, riendo como siempre. En la segunda eran sus padres, su madre sonriente al lado de su padre, quien había muerto hace 10 años, un instante de su tragedia paso por su mente, algo que odiaba recordar.

_M.F.B._

_-¡Padre! –grito un niño tritón al ver a su padre siendo atravesado por una lanza para poderlo proteger que a su vez el también había clavado su tridente en el pecho de sus asesino._

_F.M.F.B._

Ver a su padre morir por él, fue lo que lo marco, tuvo la intención de sacarse el medallón, pero algo lo detuvo…No sabía que era, así que desistió de la idea que tenía y sólo se limitó a seguir mirando el exterior, esperando su condena.

En el palacio.

Ichiru esperaba como siempre a su hermano, el siempre tenía la horrible costumbre de llegar muy tarde a dormir, casi siempre se quedaba dormido en la espera pero esta vez estuvo despierto, ya que lo que Kratso le había dicho lo dejo muy preocupado.

"_Me preocupa mucho Zero, dice que su reinado no durara mas un año, y la razón es que morirá en una guerra. Habla con él, podrás sacarle más de lo que quiso decirme" _

Con esas palabras en su mente, estuvo despierto en su habitación esperando a su hermano a que le diese una explicación.

En la torre norte.

Los guardias y soldados caían desmayados con el nado firme de quien pasaba por su camino, el personaje se dirigía a la celda del príncipe Zero.

-¿Marcus? –llamó pero no recibió respuesta alguna a quien había entrado no sabía si era una sirena o un tritón ya que estaba cubierto completamente -¿Quién eres? –pronunció con frivolidad.

-Tu verdugo –dijo la voz, una muy gruesa –Kiryu Zero, el consejo y la reina Shizuka ya decidieron cual será tu destino.

-La reina no quiso venir ¿No? –dijo seco.

-Ya no te mira como su hijo, sino como un criminal, para ella ya no eres su hijo, es más ella dijo cual sería tu sentencia.

-¿La muerte? –dijo sin emoción.

-No –dijo mientras levantaba sus manos haciendo que cadenas saliesen del piso atrapándolo

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –dijo mientras intentaba sacarse las cadenas

–Es otro tu castigo, el exilio –el ser que estaba cubierto empezó a pronunciar un hechizo -"Ya no serás un ser de mar, tu castigo es ser lo que odias desde el fondo de tu alma y no hay manera de escapar de tu castigo"

Dicho ese conjuro, el cuerpo de Zero empezó a sentir fuertes corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, causándole mucho dolor y un grito desaforado.

-*¡Zero! ¡Debo ir a buscarlo!* -pensó asustado al sentir que su gemelo estaba en peligro de muerte, no dijo nada y fue en su búsqueda temiendo lo peor.

El dolor que el amatista sentía era tan fuerte, que le costaba trabajo respirar, de pronto sus escamas empezaron a salir de su cuerpo dolorosamente mientras sus aletas se convertían en piernas y en su cuerpo aparecían partes humanas.

Se estaba convirtiendo en lo que más odiaba. Un ser humano.

Poco a poco sus gritos se callaron ya que sentía que le faltaba el aire, había perdido sus agallas, la transformación estuvo completa.

-¡"Remolino lleva a quien está en tu interior lejos de su hogar y que olvide como volver, que ya no tenga a donde regresar"! –un último grito y se creó un remolino que envolvió al príncipe y con una explosión causada por el verdugo el vórtice se llevaba al amatista que estaba inconsciente.

El otro gemelo que logró llegar vio como el remolino se llevaba a su hermano.

-¡Zero! –nadó lo más rápido, que pudo, pero al llegar a el no pudo sacarlo, sino que también fue arrastrado por el remolino, y al ser tan fuerte, levanto la piedras que golpearon a ambos hermanos dejándolos mal heridos, y alejándolos de su hogar.

_El destino de ambos ya estaba sellado._

**Continuara…**

**(1) **Cthulhu es una deidad ficticia.

Espero que les haya gustado ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa! Aquí con un nuevo cap de este fic espero que les guste ^w^**

**Enjoy…**

**Cáp4 - Exilio.**

En una habitación bajo el mar.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Funciono, funciono! -reía el verdugo que condeno a Zero al exilio -Ya no está, al fin! -su risa se escuchaba por toda la habitación, y así fue por un rato, hasta que calmo su risa con un pensamiento. -*¿Y si hay un efecto secundario en el hechizo?* -apresuró su nado hacia el libro y ahí encontró lo que temía.

-"Aunque el hechizado ya no tiene escamas, aun puede tener, si es que los ha desarrollado, sus poderes por cortos períodos de tiempo y conforme más los use, estos se agotaran más rápido" -terminado de leer ese párrafo cerro el libro con algo de enojo.

-*Mantendrá sus poderes por algún tiempo... bueno, no importa ahora, está lejos de aquí y no sabrá como volver y si muestra su poder, lo mataran. Le doy un mes* -emitió una risa suave y maligna y se fue del lugar, para ver la reacción de la reina al ver que su hijo estaba desaparecido y quizás muerto.

Muy lejos de ahí.

Dos cuerpos, uno con aletas, después de haber sobrevivido a ese remolino lograron llegar a tierra firme, pero no conscientes, uno estaba con el cuerpo aun magullado y desangrado en la arena blanca y otro estaba bajo el agua pero solamente desmayado.

No muy lejos de ahí un muchacho caminaba por ahí y al ver el cuerpo herido fue corriendo hacia este.

El joven vio si tenía signos vitales, por suerte sí, pero eran muy débiles.

-Estarás bien -dijo suavemente la voz y se llevó al mal herido a un castillo que estaba cerca de ahí.

En la Atlántida.

La reina Shizuka no había podido dormir por lo que sucedió la noche anterior, como reina, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero como madre, la culpa la tenía muy mal. Pero no sabía que las cosas empeorarían.

-¡Reina! -entró un sirviente completamente pálido -Hubo un accidente en la torre norte.

La reina presintió algo malo.

Al llegar al lugar vio que los guardias despertaban del letargo.

Ante ella apareció el ex-novio de su hijo, su rostro estaba pálido y en sus ojos existía la preocupación por quien seguía siendo un gran amigo.

-Marcus -llamó preocupada -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Zero?

-Alguien entro a la prisión, uso magia para desmayarnos, su objetivo era Zero.

El muchacho llevo a la reina a la celda del príncipe, grande fue su mezcla de espanto y asombro que no dijo palabra alguna.

Vio un enorme agujero en la pared, pero no había rastro de sangre.

Varias hipótesis pasaron por la cabeza de Shizuka, una peor que la otra. Y justo cuando iba a desmayarse alguien le sostuvo por los hombros.

-Touga…

-No tienes nada que explicarme, Shizuka -el azabache tenía la mirada fija en su hermana, la cual ella intentaba evitar –Sé que mi estúpido sobrino fue encarcelado.

-Por favor Touga.

-Shizu -el hombre pronunció el apodo cariñoso de la reina -Yo sé porque lo hiciste, estuve presente, nadie se dio cuenta de mí presencia.

Tales palabras asombraron a la peliplata, ella creía que su hermano no estaba presente durante la discusión con su hijo desaparecido.

-No sé qué hacer Touga... Me siento pérdida -musito mientras su mirada caía hacia el piso, su hermano sabía lo que su reina estaba pasando, la culpa por encerrar a su propio hijo, y ahora, temor por lo que le pudo haber pasado.

-Shizuka -llamo tomándola por los hombros -Lo encontraremos, y todo volverá a estar como antes -consoló el mayor a la reina que era como la hermana menor que debía proteger.

-No, no lo será… No viste los ojos de Zero cuando me pidió que mintiera a sus hermanos, esos ojos, no tenían ira. Pero esa mirada tan fría e indiferente fue horrible. No se si podre mentir a mis hijos y a Sara, se sentirá devastada cuando si se lo digo…

-¡Shizuka-sama! –llamó un soldado –Tiene que venir con nosotros, al parecer Zero-sama no es el único que desapareció.

Las malas noticias sólo llegaban y llegaban.

En un isla de los mares del sur.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, como si hubiese peleado por horas contra su tío, en su rutina de entrenamiento, pero no había dolor, por suerte.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron como un rayo atravesando su cabeza, la pelea, el encierro, la transformación, el dolor… Sus aletas…

Por suerte todo había sido un sueño.

Pero; cuando intentó levantarse como siempre, simplemente no funciono. Al levantarse, se elevaba en su habitación hasta dar con el techo, mas ese intento fue rotundamente fallido.

No sentía la corriente de agua por su cuerpo, y al mover sus manos no veía las burbujas… Eso ya estaba por volverse una pesadilla, lo peor fue que la remover las sabanas, las que supuestamente, tenían que cubrir sus aletas, vio con horror dos horribles piernas, con todo y pies.

Con gran temor observo lo que no era suyo, las piernas, ese miembro extraño que estaba en el medio de las caderas… Y al ver que movió involuntariamente los dedos de los pies…

-¡Aaaaahhhh!

Un gran grito se emitió, mezcla de miedo y la ira.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –se oyó una voz entrando al lugar, pero en vez de ser respondido con miedo, sintió que una fiera lo estaba mirando.

-¡Aléjate bestia! –el personaje sólo vio a un humano con los ojos rojos y colmillos largos y puntiagudos listos para matarlo y al parecer provocó que la ventana se resquebrajase -¡Aléjate…! –pero el supuesto atacante no hizo gran cosa, ya que no sabía cómo caminar, aparte del cansancio no hubo más acto que un seco desmayo.

La persona estaba muy pálida por lo que había visto, al lindo inconsciente al que había salvado estaba enloquecido… Y lo más extraño era que, después de haberlo visto con los ojos de un color rojo brillante y unos colmillos muy largos, al perder la conciencia, había notado que los ojos rojos se tornaron amatistas, y los colmillos volvieron a ser caninos normales…

¿A quién diablos había salvado?

De nuevo abrió sus ojos para volver a ver la misma puta escena. No podía evitar sentirse más frustrado con cada segundo, sus pensamientos acallaron cuando vieron a alguien a su lado con el rostro algo temeroso.

Quizás podría sacar provecho del temor del humano.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto con indiferencia.

-Estas en un castillo… Yo te salve de la muerte –pronuncio con algo de temor en las palabras dichas.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Ichijou Takuma –dijo al fin el sujeto con algo mas de seguridad, Zero ya lo recordaba el mismo sujeto que estaba junto con el tipo de la estatua -¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

Quizás si el tritón, sacara provecho del temor del rubio, las cosas se le harían mas fáciles, buscaría una forma de volver con la ayuda del ojiverde por más repulsiva que sonase esa idea. Así que decidió jugar una carta muy peligrosa.

-Me llamo Kiryu Zero, príncipe de la Atlantida, en pocas palabras soy un tritón.

-¿Un tritón? –musito el sujeto.

-Sí, soy un príncipe que ha sido convertido en humano, pero aun mantengo mis poderes, me acabas de ver algo molesto, ese es uno de mis poderes –dijo con orgullo esperando espantar al rubio, al ver aun el rostro estupefacto de Takuma se quitó la venda, y le mostró que no tenía herida alguna.

-¿Qué…? Es imposible estabas herido cuando te encontré –pronuncio aún más asombrado.

-Aun sigues dudando de mi ¿Verdad? –sonrió con burla –Bueno entonces te quitare esa cara de susto –al decir eso, hizo un ligero movimiento de su mano izquierda, y el vaso de vidrio que estaba a un lado, el cual contenía agua, esta salió de cómo flotando de su contenedor, y se lo arrojo a la cara.

-¿Suficientes pruebas?

-Eres…

-Si me sirves tal vez no…

-¡Al fin una sirena! –grito con euforia el rubio.

-¿Eh?...

-Creí que jamás encontraría una y mucho menos que hablase conmigo –le tomo de las manos –Un gran gusto Kiryuu-san…

Las palabras del rubio, cayeron como un golpe de viento a Zero, el humano ya no le veía con susto, ahora le miraba con fascinación, algo no estaba que estaba dentro del plan que tenía.

-¿No me temes?

-Al comienzo sí, pero es natural que hayas estado asustado, después de todo saliste de tu habitad… debió ser muy triste, debiste sentirte muy solo –lo miro con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, el peliplata aún no salía de su asombro, la bestia a la que trató de dominar ahora no sólo ya no le temía sino que le hablaba como si nada.

-¿Cómo te volviste humano? -el chico no quiso responder, contar sus cosas de buenas a primeras no era para nada lo suyo –Ah… lo siento –se disculpó el rubio –Pero tranquilo, te ayudare a que vuelvas al mar.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, claro con la condición que me hables de la Atlántida, todo lo que sabes de ella.

-Si te lo cuento, ¿Me ayudaras a volver a mi forma verdadera?

-Sí, pero primero debo averiguar más, de lo que te paso.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en una bestia como tú? –miro con desconfianza, sabía que los humanos eran para desconfiar.

-¿Bestia? –ladeo la cabeza confuso.

-Así les decimos a los humanos…

-Pues, porque corriste con la suerte de que yo te creo en que eres una sirena.

-¡Tritón, las sirenas son las chicas!

-Sí, tritón, y si les cuentas a otros lo que eres, aparte de creerte loco, te mataran si muestras tus poderes… Así que no tienes alternativa.

Zero se sitio molesto al ver los buenos argumentos, las bestias, tienden a encerrar a lo que les parece extraño y la ignorancia los vuelve asesinos… No tendría más opción que aceptar el trato del rubio, además estaba solo, y si quería volver a su verdadera forma necesitaba de alguien…

-*Mierda…* Esta bien, entonces confió en ti Ichijou Takuma –dijo extendiendo su mano, el otro con una sonrisa acepto el apretón.

-Ah sí, te pondré las vendas de nuevo, nadie tiene que saber que te puedes curar –dicho eso, empezó a vendar de nuevo -Entonces te doy la bienvenida al castillo del príncipe Kuran Kaname –dijo sonriente.

-¿Príncipe Kuran Kaname? ¿No es este tu castillo? –dijo confuso.

-No, es del príncipe, yo soy su consejero y vivo aquí –una amplia sonrisa y el pecho se infló de orgullo al decir su rol en el castillo -… ¿Cómo hago que te quedes aquí…? –pensó en voz alta, hasta que el anuncio de la llegada del príncipe lo despertó – ¡Ya llegó! ¿Qué hacemos?…Ya sé… –dijo apresurado –Ten vístete en tanto yo voy a verlo ya se me ocurrió que decirle, pero tendrás que actuar.

Con esa última frase se fue del cuarto, dejando solo al ex – tritón con las prendas… Ante la situación sólo puso suspirar resignado.

¿Por qué tendría que actuar?

¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer con esos cilindros de tela?

Y lo peor de todo, tendría que aprender a caminar.

Definitivamente este era el peor día de su vida.

Takuma bajo de las escaleras y recibió a su mejor amigo ya descrito anteriormente, el príncipe saludo con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo y detrás de él había una chica, de similar apariencia a la del príncipe. Ojos grandes color borgoña, cabello largo de color café, y piel tersa y blanca, de una estatura baja, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, una que todo el mundo quiere y nadie podría odiar por más que quisiera (1)

-Yuki-chan que agradable verte de nuevo –sonrió el rubio besando el dorso de la mano de la chica.

-Igual Takuma-kun, nii-sama espero toda la mañana para esperar mi llegada –sonrió con ternura.

-Quería ver el barco llegar –dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa hacia su querida hermana -¿Ocurrió algo durante mi ausencia Takuma?

Ahora era tiempo de actuar.

-Pues…sí… -empezó preocupando a los hermanos –Esta mañana, en la costa, socorrí a un reciente naufrago, creí que estaba a punto de morir –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Pero ahora está bien? –pregunto con preocupación el castaño.

-Sí, está ahora en el cuarto de huéspedes pero…

¡Bam! (2)

Un sonido brusco alerto a las tres personas y fueron arriba.

¿Qué había pasado?

Durante la charla abajo, el peliplata intentaba ponerse la ropa prestada, pero era difícil, logro ponerse la ropa interior a duras penas, y aunque ponerse la camisa fue fácil, abotonarla le fue tan complicado que lo mando al demonio y se quedó sin camisa, y venia lo peor; los pantalones, con dificultad trato de colocárselos, pero tan sólo pararse para intentar ponérselos, tuvo un desequilibrio y ni siquiera sujetarse de las cortinas ayudaron a sostenerse y evitar que cayera de espaldas al suelo de forma estruendosa.

-*Mierda, es más difícil de lo que imaginaba* -pensó con enojo intentando sentarse, poniendo ambos brazos como soporte de atrás, y el estruendo hizo que se abriera la puerta para encontrarse con alguien que haría un papel problemático en su exilio.

Ambas miradas, amatista y borgoña se encontraron de manera furtiva, el rostro de Zero quedo grabada en la memoria del castaño que había entrado primero. Kuran nunca había creído en la belleza misteriosa, hasta ese día. Ojos de un color misterioso que en jamás en su vida había visto, y largos cabellos plateados que corrían como cascada cubriendo parte del rostro del joven misterioso, una piel pálida y suave a la vista, labios delgados de un tenue rosa y un cuerpo delgado que tentaba al contacto indecoroso.

La cara del castaño se sonrojo levemente al ver al desconocido con las cortinas que tapaban sus partes bajas y lo demás, que no tenía nada puesto, estaban expuestos a la vista de los demás. La chica al ver a Zero así, su cara se tiñó de rojo y con un fuerte "Kya" se fue del lugar cubriendo su rostro rojo, aunque a decir verdad deseaba saber quién era tal portento.

-¡Zero! ¿Qué paso? –exclamó preocupado el ojiverde.

-Así que te llamas Zero –interrumpió el príncipe.

-Me llamo Kiryu Zero –se presentó el amatista que aún estaba en el piso, pero no hizo reverencia ante el príncipe, él también lo era y aunque era un humano, jamás inclinaría su cabeza ante nadie.

-Soy el príncipe Kuran Kaname –se presentó obviando la falta de respeto del peliplata y extendió su mano con galanura para que el amatista aceptase la ayuda, pero el muchacho no hizo movimiento alguno.

-Agradezco la ayuda pero puedo pararme solo –dijo el peliplata con molestia, ya que no iba recibir más ayuda de bestias, mas al lograr pararse estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo, pero fue ayudado por el mismo del que negó la ayuda y fue llevado al lecho con una mirada seria.

-Kaname, él es mi primo –anuncio Takuma acercándose a Zero para ayudarle a vestir –Su barco naufragó con su madre y hermanos dentro, él fue el único que sobrevivió a la catástrofe.

Zero miro con disimulada estupefacción lo dicho por el humano. ¿Su primo?

-¿Tu primo? Pero no tienen ningún parecido.

-Es que es el… ehm…-se puso algo tenso -Hijo no reconocido de mi tío Takeru –inventó el rubio en voz baja para que no "escuchara" el peliplata.

-Ya veo.

-Por favor Kaname deja que se quede un tiempo, murió toda su familia, y yo soy el único a quien conoce –suplicó el rubio.

El mayor vio al chico por unos segundos y tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida.

-Está bien, se quedara hasta que su situación mejore –suspiró, el rubio se mostró jovial al escuchar las palabras, en cuanto a Zero, no tuvo más opciones que admitir que era una buena idea.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Takuma.

-Cansado y con hambre –dijo mirando sus manos que eran invisiblemente rozadas por el aire existente.

-Muy bien, te ayudare a arreglarte y bajaremos a almorzar –sonrió y empezó a ayudar al tritón a su cambio de ropa.

Abajo en el comedor.

-Es un chico algo misterioso –dijo el castaño bebiendo su vino.

-A mí me gusta lo misterioso –dijo en un susurro la hermana menor, mientras bebía su vino.

-¿Qué dijiste Yuuki?

-Nada –fingió inocencia.

Zero entró junto con Takuma, el primero aún se tambaleaba y por ello aún era ayudado, pero todos pensaron que era por lo que le había ocurrido, según Takuma claro.

Al sentarse en la mesa Zero se sentó justo al lado de la princesa que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Dime Zero, ¿De dónde eres? –pregunto la chica.

-De los mares del este –contesto rápidamente y con educación pero sin ninguna emoción, además estaba algo ofendido, no le agradaba que le hablasen por su nombre y eso se notó a leguas por los otros dos.

-Eh… Yuki-chan no es muy cortes que digas a una persona por su primer nombre sin conocerla –dijo el rubio, tenso por la reacción que podría tener el peliplata, solo tenía unas horas de conocerlo y ya sabía que este, tenía un carácter muy difícil.

-Estas bien… ¿Kiryuu-san te parece? –sonrió a chica intentando sacar una sonrisa al sujeto que mantenía su frivolidad.

-Si es así como desea llamarme, no tengo inconvenientes, princesa –dijo tranquilo y aún mantenía ese rostro frio y serio.

El castaño se dio cuenta, que el muchacho no era sociable, en sí, lo que tenía de educado, lo tenia se serio y frívolo.

Bueno, la comida le levantara el ánimo…

O eso creían ellos.

Llegaron los mayordomos, con cuatro platos tapados y una gran bandeja de plata igual tapada.

-¿Qué nos tienen para hoy? –pregunto Kuran.

-Algo delicioso de la pesca de hoy, y como tenemos un invitado, los dos platos son de una extravagante exquisitez –dijo el mayordomo con orgullo. La palabra "pesca" desagrado el desmesura al menor, que no hizo gesto alguno –Una deliciosa sopa de aleta de tiburón, y como plato fuerte, tiburón a la plancha servido en un asiento de ensalada, disfruten.

El simple hecho de mirar el plato, puso al amatista blanco como una hoja e intentaba mirar a otro lado, y no respirar el olor de la repulsiva comida, tenía miedo de pensar que habían atrapado a sus tiburones y ahora esas bestias se los comerían.

-¿Qué sucede Kiryuu-san? –preguntó la castaña –Es un plato nutritivo y delicioso, ya lo he probado antes, no hay que temer.

Las palabras de la chica no mejoraban, sino que empeoraban la situación, ver como comían a los que podrían ser sus mascotas, iba a provocarle vómito y aunque el rubio intentaba hacerle ver al chico que no podía hacer un acto de descortesía no tuvo más remedio que intentar ser amable.

-M-Me disculpan un momento por favor, debo ir a tomar aire.

Con sutiles palabras, se marchó de la mesa intentando caminar más rápido, y salió al patio de atrás, dejado sin habla a los presentes.

Corrió, o al menos eso intentaba hacer, sus pies lo cansaban y su respiración era muy difícil de mantener a ritmo seguro, quería irse de ese lugar, volver a su amado océano, pero ya no había forma de volver.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero, no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver…-pensó mirando el mar con infinita tristeza, se sentía muy solo, hasta que un sonido parecido a un chapoteo llamo su atención. Siguió el sonido que lo llevo a un punto ciego del castillo, ahí sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-I-Ichiru…-intento hablar al ver a su hermano con los ojos llorosos que se hallaba en el agua.

-Zero…-se acercó lo más que pudo a quien dijo su nombre y lo estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, el que lo llamo rompió en un silente llanto –Estas vivo, estas vivo.

-Sí… -sintió el fuerte abrazo, reconfortándose por su tan mala suerte -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Fui arrastrado por el remolino al igual que tú –se separaron con suavidad -¿Por qué estabas en ese remolino? ¿Y por qué estas como un humano?

El gesto de su mayor, se hizo algo triste.

-De todas maneras ibas a saberlo, me convirtieron en humano, por orden de la reina Shizuka.

-¿Qué? No es imposible, ¿Por qué tendría que convertirte en humano? –pensaba que lo que decía Zero era una locura.

-Porque esa es mi condena… Me condeno al exilio, convertido en humano –dijo mirando la arena bajo el mar, no podía ver el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Por qué? –no entendía lo que le decía.

-Porque… fui acusado de asesinar brutalmente a seis humanos…

Esas palabras dejaron a Ichiru sin habla, jamás en su vida creyó que Zero sería capaz de eso. No… era capaz, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuese mentira.

-No te creo…

-Pues eso te convierte en el primero, yo no los asesine, alguien se hizo pasar por mí y mato a esas bestias… Pero la reina no creyó en mi palabra. Y para mi mala suerte, era imposible que lograsen creerme.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se llegó a enterar de mis planes al ser gobernante… Haría una gran armada e iría a matar a los humanos, a todos y a cada uno de ellos hasta dejar la tierra libre de ellos… O al menos lo intentaría.

-Por eso Kratsos se refería a que morirías en una guerra…

-Sí, fue mi gran proyecto desde los doce años saber más de los humanos, para poderlos exterminar, por eso iba a los barcos hundidos a conseguir información, pero ahora todo es en vano…

-Jamás pensé que aun guardaras tanto rencor hacia los humanos…-dijo con un leve tono de decepción, pero sabía los motivos de su hermano para querer vengarse, el vio con sus propios ojos, a su padre ser asesinado por un humano.

-Ahora, no puedo hacer nada, pensé en matar a los humanos de ese castillo, pero aquí al igual que en La Atlántida es un delito, y no me conviene estar en la cárcel.

-¿Cómo te acogieron los humanos?

-Uno me salvo, según él mi vida, es el mismo tipo rubio del barco que llevaba esa estatua, se llama Ichijou Takuma, pensaba en hacerlo mi esbirro, ya que para caminar por este lugar necesitaba de alguien que lo conozca, así que le dije quién era y le mostré mi poder… Al parecer se mantiene por un corto lapso.

-¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó algo preocupado -¿Convertiste en tu esbirro a Ichijou Takuma?

-No, en vez de asustarlo, lo emocione, ahora es mi supuesto primo y soy invitado en la casa del príncipe Kuran Kaname –pronuncio con desgano el nombre del noble.

Su hermano no sabía que sentir, en parte enojo por lo que su hermano le había estado ocultando o tristeza por verlo así, pero al menos tenía donde dormir.

De pronto, una voz rompió el silencio.

-¡Zero! –llamó un rubio con tono de preocupación.

-Es Takuma, debo irme –el chico cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, la mano de su gemelo lo detuvo.

-No estás solo hermano, estaré aquí para ti, como siempre –sonrió su hermano.

-Gracias –susurro el mayor y se marchó mientras el tritón menor se escondía de nuevo. A pesar de lo que había escuchado, no debía, podía, y no quería dejar solo a su hermano que por primera vez en toda su vida, lo había visto tan impotente y vulnerable. Pero estaría ahí para él, como siempre lo estuvo y como siempre lo estaría.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-No como, ni comeré nada que tenga pescado –dijo firme.

-¿Pero las sirenas no comen peces?

-Sí, pero yo no, ver esos platos con tiburón me hacen recordar a Ceas y a Ceos –ahora no tenía más remedio que explicar sus actitudes al rubio para que este entienda la situación en la que se veían.

-Bueno, entiendo, es como si alguien se estuviera comiendo a un perro o un gato –dijo con comprensión en su voz –Tranquilo, les diré que eres alérgico a todo tipo de pescado.

Y con esa solución Takuma explico a la cocinera lo que estaba pasando, y se disculpó con su amigo y la hermana de este, Zero se disculpó también, pero no inclino la cabeza, el rubio tenía que hacer algo con esa falta de modales.

Ya en la noche, Zero había comido algo llamado pan y un vaso de leche, a decir verdad esa simple comida le gustó mucho, era su primera comida siendo humano… Y lastimosamente no era la última.

Silenciosamente salió de su habitación, cuando todos estaban dormidos y se dirigió a un balcón que daba al mar.

Tenía los pies descalzos, estos sentía el frio de la piedra, se sentó en el barandal mirando de lado el mar y como la luna lo reflejaba, apostaba que su hermano también la veía.

Ya no se sentía solo…

Pero ahora se sentía muy deprimido.

Por haber sido separado de su amado mar.

Porque ya no volvería a ver a Ceas, Ceos y a Hakuryu…

Porque ya no vería a sus hermanos y a sus tíos.

Y muy en el fondo, se sentía muy triste, porque ya no veía a su madre… Aunque su enojo hacia ella, podía más que la tristeza, al menos en ese momento, hubiera preferido mil veces ser ejecutado que exiliado… Todo menos ser lo que era ahora.

Un humano, una bestia.

Alguien más no dormía, y al escuchar el ruido, deicidio seguir a la persona misteriosa.

Cuando llegó, vio una hermosa figura contemplando el mar con melancolía, mientras los vientos danzaban con su cabello platinado, era un ángel, un ángel muy triste y solitario. Por lo que le había "contado" su amigo, el chico odiaba a su padre biológico, un hombre de la nobleza, por haber dejado a su madre sola, por ser ella una simple sirvienta, y por ello, su desprecio a los nobles.

-Linda noche –inicio la conversación, y así llamando la atención de su invitado, que se levantó del barandal de inmediato.

-Sí, linda –dijo sin emoción.

-Takuma, me conto tu historia, lo siento mucho –dijo con un tono suave.

-No se disculpe príncipe Kuran… No había manera de evitarlo.

-Podrás quedarte el tiempo necesario, hasta que te repongas completamente –ánimo el castaño.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad –aun no mostraba emociones en sus palabras, era como si le costase hablar de manera educada.

-Todos alguna vez, hemos perdido algo… -dijo llamando la atención del amatista –Sentimos que el mundo está en nuestra contra, y que no hay salida, pero; la hay, Kiryu-kun. Uno siempre encuentra la salida a todo lo malo, a veces de la forma más inesperada, y en el momento más inesperado.

Esas palabras llegaron al menor de una forma muy inesperada, jamás pensó que una bestia le intentara sentir mejor…Nunca.

-Sí, tiene razón –dijo con simple -Ya es muy tarde, será mejor ir a descansar.

-Duerme bien Kiryu-kun –sonrió el mayor provocando un sutil rubor en sus mejillas, sintiendo eso de fue evitando mirar al castaño que estaba a su lado hace sólo un instante.

El mayor se tentó en abrazar al joven, pero sabía que este quizás lo rechazase a la primera, y en eso no se equivocaba, pero el hecho de verlo de esa forma, hizo que batallase en su interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Zero se encerró en su cuarto, y se cubrió con las mantas, su cara sentía arder por la vergüenza.

Sonrojarse él, de una bestia…

Sentirse animado, por las palabras que le dio.

Le provocó mucho enojo, y más, cuando no podía detener los latidos erráticos de su corazón.

"¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"

Esa pregunta evitó que pudiesen seguir durmiendo…

_El exilio de un príncipe hizo que conociese a quien de un momento a otro se convertiría en la tortura de su corazón…_

Continuara…

(1) ¡Claro que es posible! XD

(2) Es la onomatopeya de caída…creo

Espero que les haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola perdón por la gran tardanza T.T tengo muchos líos en mi universidad… no me daba tiempo pero prometo que de dos semanas a más tardar estará el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahora les dejo este.**

**Enjoy.**

**Cáp.5.- Grandes decepciones.**

Pasaron tres semanas desde que Zero se había convertido en humano y aún no había encontrado la forma de volver a ser un tritón, Ichiru no podía hacer gran cosa sólo podía escuchar desde los muelles a los marineros hablar de su raza, pero no de maldiciones, Takuma buscaba y buscaba en libros pero tampoco halló nada relevante.

Y las tres semanas fueron muy molestas para el tritón, no dejaba de ser acosado por la princesa del castillo, la niña le irritaba mucho, pero el joven era demasiado inocente como para saber de las segundas intenciones de la castaña.

Y no faltaba el príncipe Kaname, que con cada día que pasaba, el amatista sentía su corazón latir algo rápido cuando estaban solos, por ese inconveniente decidió ser más pegado a su supuesto primo, quien poco a poco recibía su pago, el joven le contaba su cultura, inclusive que antes tenían dos sistemas de escritura de caracteres muy raros, que solamente usaban los hechiceros y los eruditos, tan complicado como las lengua en signos como en la tierra seca, pero luego esa lengua se perdió y algunos pocos, como los gemelos sabían usar ese lenguaje y sabían del idioma de los humanos por sus antiguas raíces que eran humanos antes de ser convertidos a tritones.

Cerca de una roca frente al mar.

-Aun no llega Ichiru –dijo el amatista junto al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Sí, esperemos que le haya ido bien –comento con preocupación.

Se deben estar preguntando "¿Cómo demonios Takuma sabe de Ichiru?" pues la respuesta a esa pregunta, es por casualidades de la vida que suceden constantemente.

**F.B.**

Hace dos semanas…

El rubio estaba tranquilo, casualmente, cerca del lugar donde Ichiru dormía.

Al peliplata menor le gustaba mucho dormir, pero a veces, e inconscientemente, su cuerpo, flotaba. Este al ser de cuerpo ligero, sueño pesado y dormir boca abajo, provocó que se notase su espalda y parte de su cabeza a la vista del rubio, que sin pensarlo salto al agua para rescatar al "ahogado".

Pero cuando lo saco, vio que era un muchacho idéntico a Zero sólo que era de cabello más corto.

-Otro tritón…-dijo viendo el cuerpo del chico, pero, el tritón se despertó, le dio un golpe y volvió al mar – ¡Espera! –Gritó el rubio –No temas, conozco a Zero.

El joven saco mitad de su cabeza y miro con desconfianza al rubio de ojos verdes, al cual él había visto en ese barco que ahora estaba hundido.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el menor.

-Soy Ichijou Takuma, conozco a Kiryuu Zero…Soy quien lo está ayudando…

El menor saco su cabeza del agua y se dirigió al mayor con más extrañeza.

-Tu eres quien está ayudando a mi hermano…-miro serio –Entonces debo presentarme. Me llamo Kiryuu Ichiru.

-Un gusto –sonrió el rubio extendiendo su mano, el otro lo alcanzo con algo de desconfianza. Para el rubio Ichiru le parecía aún más lindo que Zero… Quizás porque este tritón no lucia tan gruñón como su hermano.

**F.F.B**

-Oye una vez me dijiste que ustedes manejaban dos tipo de escritura una muy distinta a la otra.

-Así es, por ejemplo mis tiburones Ceas y Ceos se escriben con dos caracteres que si los juntas formas "Los que protegen", en cambio, mi tía Sara tiene dos anguilas que se llaman también Ceas y Ceos pero están escritas de un sistema diferente.

-Wow, genial, espero saber escribir algún día eso.

-*Lo extraño es que sus nombres juntos significan "Los que observan"* -pensó extrañado el menor pero luego vio que Ichiru se acercaba de forma sigilosa a ellos –Mira Ichiru ya llegó.

El menor de los gemelos fue a ellos, con una cara contenta, eso obviamente significaba que tenía buenas noticias.

-¿Qué paso Ichiru? –preguntaron los dos humanos.

-Oí, que un marinero, hablaba de una bruja que vive por una parte peligrosa de la ciudad… más allá de la llamada "Zona roja" sea lo que sea eso, ella retira hechizos y maldiciones –dijo emocionado.

-Ella debe saber cómo sacarte de esta maldición –dijo emocionado el rubio, mañana en la tarde iremos a verla.

-¿Y por qué no ahora? –preguntaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Porque dijiste que irías hoy con los hermanos Kuran a ver las caballerizas, para que dejen de fastidiarte que desde que estas aquí lo has estado evitando.

-Está bien, iremos mañana…

-Excelente, ahora vámonos debemos ir a ver al doctor, para que te haga esa revisión que prometiste.

-Pero ya me vio. Si se sorprendió de lo rápido que se curaron mis heridas no es motivo para que vaya de nuevo.

-Sin peros, vamos, hasta más tarde Ichiru-kun –jalo el rubio al peliplata que se estaba quejando.

El menor se reía de lo que hacía su hermano, al parecer este ya no estaba mostrando tan reacio hacia los humanos. Eso era algo bueno, siempre y cuando este no se enfade demasiado. Sabía bien que si Zero era ofendido de manera grave, las consecuencias serias terribles.

En una casa pequeña, en los terrenos del castillo.

Un hombre rubio, de piel blanquecina observaba detenidamente el cuerpo del amatista con sus gruesos lentes.

-Muy bien, estas en excelentes condiciones Kiryuu-kun, incluso después de ver esas heridas que creía tan graves tu piel no mostro ninguna cicatriz –sonrió el doctor -Podrás ir a cabalgar hoy sin ningún problema – el hombre se alejó dos pasos de Zero para que este se cambiase.

El doctor se llamaba Cross Kaien, un hombre responsable, y bastante infantil, pero era el mejor doctor que había en la ciudad, aunque a veces sus brebajes sabían y lucían horribles, eran eficaces.

El amatista al ponerse la camisa observo el pequeño lugar, sólo había un cuarto en el que se notaban pilas de libros que adornaban el dormitorio, y donde estaban era su lugar para curar a los heridos, pero al darle una vista más detallada, atravesando los ojos que flotaban, las platas hechas pasta, y todo lo demás, noto que había una piedra muy hermosa, era de un color celeste con un punto azul y violeta en el medio… Esa piedra era…

-Doctor Cross –llamó el joven que hablaba con el rubio -¿Quién le dio esa piedra que esta ahí?

-Oh, me la dio un amigo, dijo que mientras exploraba el mar, noto un brillo, la saco y fue directamente a dármela, ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada –dijo el amatista para luego pararse –Hasta luego doctor –terminó y se fue junto con Takuma que le dio alcance.

-¿Por qué preguntaste sobre esa piedra Zero? –el menor, pensaba en no contestarle, pero sabía que esa piedra formaba parte de su cultura y por lo tanto, sería algo que a Takuma le gustaría escuchar.

-Esa piedra… es llamada en La Atlántida como "Amor eterno" –dijo serio –Cuando alguien obsequia esta piedra significa "Te amare toda mi vida", además que estas piedras son muy difíciles de encontrar, debes amar a ese alguien mucho para que se arriesgue tanto para dártela.

-Wow… Impresionante –dijo el rubio mirando el cielo.

Los muchachos ya no hablaron del tema, pero no sabían que el doctor les había mentido, aunque era normal, había mentido sobre quien le había obsequiado esa piedra durante diez años y seguiría haciéndolo, a pesar de que con cada mirada a la piedra, su corazón dolía como la primera vez.

En las caballerizas.

Los "primos" llegaron al lugar, ahí esperaban los hermanos más a la llegada del falso primo de su amigo que de él mismo.

-¿Cómo les fue con Kaien-san? –pregunto el mayor.

-Muy bien, Zero podrá montar caballo –respondió por el ojiverde, ya que el amatista era de los que no hablaban mucho, y si llegase a hablar, podía responder me mala manera.

-¡Me alegro Zero! –Chilló la chica para luego sujetarse del brazo del otro, y por ser tan lenta, no notaba la completa incomodidad que sentía el peliplata –Te llevare a donde están nuestros caballos… ya están ensillados -y sin dar tregua a hablar u objetar se llevó a Zero, claro causando una ligera molestia al castaño.

Pasaron por las caballerizas, y ya Kuran, Takuma y Yuuki tenían a sus caballos, todos los caballos eran purasangre y todos era muy hermosos, y muy bien entrenados… Bueno sólo uno no.

-¡Cálmate maldita yegua! –esos gritos de enojo, evitaron que Zero viera como subirse al caballo. Intentaban los hombres arrear a una yegua que, al parecer tenía un horrible y malhumorado carácter, era de color blanco hueso, de crin blanca plateada y ojos miel y tenía puesto un bozal.

-¡Kya! –la chica se sujetó más del amatista por miedo al ver a la yegua que en cada que la veía le quería dar una buena patada –Zero vámonos, esa yegua me da mucho miedo… -dijo fingiendo temblor, pero el chico no se movió.

-¡Ya verás! –Dijo el hombre ya con un látigo en sus manos, listo para golpearla, pero una mano lo detuvo -¿Qué demo…?

-Déjeme intentar montarla si no es mucha molestia–dijo el ex tritón con sus típicos ojos sin vida. El hombre no objeto, esa mirada era paralizante.

-Tenga cuidado, esta yegua puede ser muy peligrosa –dijo el hombre preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

El chico se acercó a la yegua, manteniendo su distancia, pero esta parecía no querer interactuar con el extraño.

-Calma, no planeo hacerte daño, vi tu actitud, me agradas –miro con ternura a la yegua terca.

El animal, al ver a los ojos a Zero, se calmó, y se acercó al joven, luego este le quitó el bozal.

-Eres muy bonita –miro aun sin sonreír -…Príncipe Kuran –llamó al castaño, que este, al igual que todos, quedaron sin habla al ver que el joven, había calmado a la yegua que daba los mayores problemas -¿Tiene nombre esta yegua?

-No Kiryuu-kun -dijo el ojivino mirando al joven.

-Muy bien… Esa canción… no va como nombre… Pero… Lily… ¿Lily te gusta? –noto que la yegua relincho de alegría, muy bien ese será tu nombre. La yegua se acercó al chico mostrando su lomo, quería decir que le daba permiso para que se suba, pero lastimosamente, Zero no tenía idea de cómo subir a un caballo. El rubio al notar que Zero no hacía nada fue a ayudar.

-¿Qué esperas Zero? Lily quiere que te subas –susurro su "primo".

-¿Y cómo debo hacerlo?

-Mira te lo demostrare –dijo haciendo un ademan para que le traigan un caballo, puso su pie izquierdo, tomo pulso y luego se sentó en el caballo -¿Ves, fácil?

El chico noto el método, y por suerte Lily ya estaba ensillada, pero le costaba subirse al caballo, así que la misma yegua lo ayudo a acomodarse.

-Muy bien va…-antes de terminar el rubio, la yegua ahora llamada Lily, se fue galopando a toda velocidad con Zero no sujetado de las, riendas, sino del cuello de la yegua…-…monos…

La velocidad de Lily, le hacía recordar a Zero sus viajes con sus tiburones, la adrenalina pura, la emoción de la velocidad, y más aun de poder correr en campo abierto.

Zero después de un lapso de susto, esbozó una sonrisa muy grande y una risa pura, y si darse cuenta se paró para dar más velocidad.

El único que logro darle alcance al amatista fue el castaño, que tenía a su gran caballo negro intentando alcanzar a la yegua. Pero al momento de darle alcance. La yegua volvió a dar vuelta para regresar, ahí Kuran noto la gran sonrisa de Zero y escuchó la limpia risa, eso lo dejo con un tenue sonrojo y una mirada perdida, pero no tuvo tiempo de fantasear ya que debía alcanzarlo, para ver de nuevo esa sonrisa.

Al llegar de nuevo a las caballerizas, el peliplata tenía la cabeza agachada, su respiración agitada y mantenía su sonrisa oculta, solo dio unas palabras bajas de felicitación a Lily, y volvió a su gesto serio de siempre al ver que su amigo y su anfitriona, que habían vuelto a las caballerizas se acercaban a él.

-Eso fue sorprendente Zero –dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo mientras se bajaba de su caballo ayudando después a su amiga que se acercó rápidamente al muchacho.

-Sí Zero-san, fuiste increíble *Ahora me gustas más* -miro coqueta la chica al joven, pero este no hizo o dijo nada, pero Lily empezó a relinchar con molestia intentando morder a la chica –¡Aaahh!

-Lily, cálmate –susurro muy bajito el amatista y la yegua se calmó pero no dejo de ver a la mujer con cara de "Acércate a mi o a Zero y te mato"

-Me sorprendió la velocidad de Lily –dijo el castaño llegando con su caballo hasta donde estaban, el noble bajo de la montura y se acercó a Zero que aún no bajaba de su yegua ya que no sabía cómo –Eres un buen jinete Kiryuu-kun.

-Agradezco el halago Príncipe Kuran –dijo serio intentando bajar de Lily para no quedar en ridículo pero un movimiento torpe hizo que cayera en brazos del castaño, con los rostros muy cerca.

-Te tengo –sonrió con coquetería Kaname mientras el menor se separó rápidamente de él.

-Gracias por la ayuda –dijo el amatista ocultando su sonrojo, y para evitar que sea visto, llevó a Lily a su lugar siendo acompañado por el rubio que antes de irse dedico una mirada picara al príncipe, en tanto la chica, que había sido completamente ignorada por ambos chicos, se enojó más, no podía dejar que Zero se enamorase de su hermano, debía ser más rápida.

Ya después de arreglarse, el tritón y el rubio fueron a la llamada zona roja, cuando llegaron, la inocencia de Zero salió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Trabajan con ropas tan raras? … ¿Aquí todos los que trabajan usan estas ropas?

-Sí, es su ropa de trabajo Zero.

-¿Por qué esas mujeres nos miran tan raro y se relamen los labios? –preguntó caminando algo alerta a cualquier ataque -¿Aquí comen humanos?

-¿Qué? ¡No!, ellas son prostitutas, y viven aquí que es la zona roja –dijo el rubio confundiendo más a Zero.

El amatista sabia de las mujeres llamadas prostitutas, pero no entendía como diablos entregaban su cuerpo por dinero. ¿Cómo daban su cuerpo? ¿Le prestarían su cuerpo para hacer labores pesadas? … Además al ver el lugar creía que la zona roja era un lugar con casas pintadas de rojo y la gente vestía de ese color, pero veía hombres con ropas normales, algunas muy caras, acercándose a las mujeres y les hablaban al oído y se iban, quizás contaban algo respecto a misiones secretas, y ellas con esa ropa tan llamativa debían pasar desapercibidas. Pero solo eran suposiciones suyas.

Definitivamente los humanos eran criaturas muy extrañas.

Llegaron a una casa pequeña derruida por el tiempo y cubierta de tierra, cuando entraron vieron todo tipo de objetos raros algunos en frascos, la gran mayoría partes humanas, claro que el peliplata se veía como un niño en feria, y eso era lo más extraño del muchacho.

No tenía idea de los placeres carnales del hombre, pero si sabía de muertes y mutilaciones.

-Bienvenidos –salió de las sombras una vieja mujer de cabellos canosos, cubierta por una venda de seda en sus ojos y vestida con un vestido rojo y cubierta con un mato negro que le impedía al visitante verla, pero se notaba que la mujer no tenía más de 70 años.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el rubio –Vinimos a…

-Sí, vinieron a que les ayude con algo que tiene sin vida al joven de aura extraña ¿No? el joven que esta callado.

-Sí, solicito que me quite una maldición –dijo el menor serio ante la mujer que se acomodó en su silla y extendía sus cosas en la mesa.

-Mmm… Necesito que me des tu mano –dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano dando señal que el amatista haga lo mismo.

No pasó más de un par de minutos en silencio, la mujer se paró y empezó a rodear al chico, como si quisiera ver algo que les ayudase. Luego empezó a decir unas palabras en una rara lengua y movía sus manos que las envolvió en hojas bañadas en agua de mar.

Paso una hora, y la bruja se sentó muy cansada en su silla mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos dando a ver un color gris en ellos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el rubio impaciente.

-Muchacho, eres del mar ¿Cierto? No me refiero al haber viajado en barcos, sino que no eres un humano de nacimiento –Zero, asintió con la cabeza al ver que la mujer había acertado –Pues, tengo una mala noticia y una buena depende de tu perspectiva.

-Dígame la mala.

-Pues, esta magia, no es que sea avanzada, o muy antigua, es sólo que no es de este mundo, yo sólo puedo quitar maldiciones del mundo de terrenal, no sé cómo se quitan las maldiciones del mundo marino.

-¿Y la buena depende de la perspectiva? –pregunto el rubio.

-Pues… Niño ¿Sabes quién te puso esta maldición, verdad?

-No, no sé quién es.

-Pues la buena noticia era que… si hay una manera de volver a ser lo que eras antes, la cual es que el brujo o bruja muera, no importa quién le mate...

-Esas son…

-Malas noticias –terminó el menor con un gesto muy deprimido, no dijo nada más y se fue de lugar.

-¡Zero espera! –exclamó el chico –¿Lo siento cuanto le debemos?

-No nada no te preocupes niño, ve a alcanzar al chico –el rubio agradeció y giro cobre sus talones para irse –Espere –detuvo la mujer –Ese chico está en un estado muy complicado de depresión e ira, no deben hacerlo enfadar, note por su aura, que está soportando mucho, una piedra más y arrojara su furia.

El rubio asistió con la cabeza y su fue corriendo del lugar, por suerte Zero estaba caminando muy lento, claro esa depresión alejaba a las mujeres y hombres de él.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, el joven dio un vago saludo a los que pasaban por ahí, y se encerró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

El rubio, explicó que no había forma de que el amatista volviese a su hogar y eso lo deprimió de gran manera.

Con esa noticia Kuran no sabía qué hacer para poder animar al muchacho y la chica intentaba entrar a la habitación pidiendo que hablasen, pero era inútil, el muchacho no habló, ni se escuchó ningún crujir, o sonido de llanto, estaba como se decía, sufriendo en un completo silencio.

La noche llegó y todos allí dormían, excepto uno.

Zero salió de la habitación con un silencio y cautela que se podía confundir con un fantasma, o que estuviese levitando.

Llegó al balcón de mármol, pero no hacía nada más que sentir la brisa, y la tenue luz de la luna sonriente. Hasta que de nuevo, un mayor de cabello castaño se le acerco.

-Takuma me lo dijo –dijo el mayor –Siento mucho de que no haya manera de regresar a tu hogar.

-…No lo sienta… ya no hay nada que hacer… No me queda…nada…-dijo mirando la luna con ojos al borde de lágrimas, pero no lloraría, nunca dejaría que lo viesen.

El castaño puso su mano en el hombro del chico en gesto de apoyo.

-Esta Takuma, él es tu primo, aun tienes gente que quiere que estés, bien… Cuéntame como uno de ellos.

El chico se volteó a verlo, ambos se quedaron viéndose por largo rato ignorando a quien les veía destilando celos.

Kuran volteó su mirada y sacó de entre sus ropas un collar era una piedra de color azul marino que era agarrada por una simple cuerda.

-No es una joya, pero que algo que siempre que la veo me anima mucho, y quiero que tú la tengas ahora –dijo colocándole el collar alrededor de su cuello –Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias por el regalo Príncipe Kuran.

-No digas eso, dime Kaname.

-¿Eso no es descortés?-dijo el peliplata.

-No lo es, si yo te digo Zero y tú a mi Kaname no me parece algo descortés.

-Muy bien Kaname –al decir el nombre se sintió muy raro –Estoy muy cansado, así que me retiro a dormir.

-Te acompaño Zero –sonrió el mayor siguiendo al peliplata, quien, según él, era un chico muy lindo, tímido y tierno, todo lo opuesto a lo que en verdad era.

Quien les vio irse, araño las paredes y se fue a su habitación maldiciendo a su hermano.

Pero mañana sería el día, haría un movimiento antes que su hermano.

Ya en la mañana.

Zero había dormido pacíficamente y estaba listo para ir a hablar con su hermano, Takuma le había dicho que se adelantaría y se tomase su tiempo con calma para poder hablar con su hermano. Mientras se colocaba la camisa, tocó el collar que le fue regalado, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, quizás de verdad exageró con que todos los humanos son bestias sin raciocinio. Bueno, después arreglaría eso, de todas maneras el día estaba empezando bien.

Pero, dejar la puerta sin seguro fue una falta muy grave, ya que eso permitió que cierta bestia entrara al cuarto sin tocar.

El amatista estaba en su ritual de abotonarse la camisa, y cuando ya estaba listo sintió unos brazos que los rodearon.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó Zero-dijo una voz irritante.

-No se preocupe Princesa, ya sabré arreglármelas.

-¿Quieres llorar en mi hombro? –pregunto abrazando más al chico, pero estaba dando justo el efecto contrario al plan.

-Agradezco la invitación, pero no deseo llorar –dijo con frialdad intentando quitarse a la chica.

-Pero si aceptas el consuelo de mi hermano ¿No? –siseó la chica.

-¿A qué se refiere? –la chica más molesta lo volteo con rapidez.

-¿Por qué aceptas que mi hermano te hable por tu nombre sin sentirte ofendido? …¿Por qué mi hermano? ¡¿Por qué no yo?! –dijo arrancándose con fuerza su blusa dejándola desgarrada y a vista su corsé, pero eso no provocó nada en él –¿No me deseas?

-¿Por qué habría de desearla? –dijo dando a entender mal sus palabras, el chico no la insultaba, sino que él, al no saber qué demonios era deseo carnal ya que su especia no sentía eso, no podía sentirlo.

Pero las palabras enfadaron a la chica que se botó en su cama de espadas y empezó a gritar como loca, asustando al menor, pensando que estaba enferma o con un ataque se acercó a la cama para intentar ayudarle.

-¡Por favor suéltame, no! ¡Auxilio!

-Por favor cálmese –pedía el chico con nervios y perdiendo la paciencia-¿Qué le sucede?

Pero era tarde, Kuran había llegado con sus guardias que en cuanto vieron la escena entraron en acción y los separaron.

Sin previo aviso Zero fue apresado por dos guardias, lo cual lo desconcertó.

-Hermano… -lloraba la chica –Tenía mucho miedo creía que si no gritaba…

-No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de tal cosa Kiryuu Zero -obviamente el menor no tenía idea de lo que el mayor hablaba, quizás pensaba que quería golpear a su molesta hermana, pero debía aclararlo.

-Kuran-sama escúcheme -pidió el amatista intentando librarse del agarre, y su enojo iba empeorando.

-Cometí un gran error en aceptar que vivieras aquí, no pensé que fueras esa clase de hombre -sus insultos no solo confundían al menor, también lo estaban provocando -Te acepto en mi castillo, disfrutas de mis comodidades y así es como pagas, deshonrando a mi hermana -mientras más decía, mas provocaba al amatista -Debí saberlo desde un principio, no eres más que el hijo bastardo del Tío de Takuma, hijo de una sucia y vulgar…

Un sonido de una cachetada calló las palabras del príncipe, el amatista, fue quien hizo el golpe, se había desecho del agarre de los guardias, ahora el peliplata mostraría el lado malo de su personalidad, alguien de lengua afilada y carácter muy explosivo. La chica presente miro con susto lo que había hecho el joven.

El golpe fue contundente, mas este solo causó que el príncipe terminase con el labio partido y un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando el castaño iba a responder noto algo que lo haría dudar de la verdadera existencia del joven, sus ojos amatistas empezaban a tornarse rojo escarlata.

-Nadie habla así de mi familia, por un maldito momento creía que eran diferentes, pero me equivoque, son lo que siempre pensé de ustedes, unas malditas bestias -las palabras pronunciadas fueron escupidas con ira, ambas miradas se encontraron de una mala manera, una destilaba más furia que la otra -Yo jamás pedí estar aquí, fue Takuma quien me pidió que me quedara, no te creas tanto -miraba al castaño con frialdad -Dijo que me dio todo -poco a poco empezaba a quitarse la camisa de seda prestada y los zapatos -Pues aquí tiene -y termino por arrancarse el colgante que le fue regalado día atrás y lo dejó caer al piso y empezó a caminar a la salida dejando al castaño con la mirada al piso-Adiós Kuran Kaname – el príncipe no dijo nada, quizás la parálisis del golpe y palabras del chico lo dejaron sin palabras…

-¿Que hacen ahí? ¡Deténganlo y enciérrenlo! -grito la princesa, varios de los guardias rodearon al amatista que mantenía su paso de manera lenta, pero los guardias cometieron un error, intentaron aprenderlo.

-¡No me toquen! -su grito no fue lo que hizo caer a los guardias con el cuerpo paralizado y las ventanas estaban rotas y llenas de grietas. al haber sido provocado por el príncipe, su ira había activado "El modo frenesí" a un nivel muy alto, y la expansión de energía causó la parálisis y las ventanas se habían roto.

Y no sólo eso, al tener activada la habilidad en alto nivel su rapidez y fuerza fueron tres veces más rápidas, así que prácticamente no lograron atraparlo cuando se marchó del lugar.

El estruendo hizo llegar rápidamente al rubio que vio a los guardias levantarse a duras penas, y las ventanas entre rotas y agrietadas.

Entro al cuarto de Zero pero no vio una buena escena, el príncipe estaba mirando el piso con el labio partido y la princesa estaba molesta al borde de la ira.

-¿Kaname que rayos pasó?

-Pasó que tu primo intentó violar a mi hermana.

-Eso es imposible…

-No Takuma-kun, intento hacerlo -dijo con lágrimas falsas -De no haber sido por mi hermano, él… él...

-Capitán.

-Príncipe.

-Busque a Kiryuu Zero, lo quiero vivo y encerrado -dijo determinante el castaño alejándose del lugar para ir a curarse la herida.

-Voy contigo hermano.

-No, quiero estar solo... Takuma cuida a mi hermana por favor

-término el mayor y se retiró del lugar mientras la chica lloraba en el pecho del ojiverde.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, era más que obvio que el peliplata no hizo nada, pero era obvio que si era culpable del golpe, que significaba que debía ser capturado y encerrado por tal acto.

El daño ya estaba hecho. Y Takuma no podía hacer nada para evitar la captura. Zero ahora estaba en la mira para ser atrapado y encerrado.

_Las circunstancias de su vida y las grandes decepciones lo llevaron a volver a ser desconfiado y aún más peligroso._

**Continuara…**

Listo! No iba a dejar que se enamoraran fácilmente, nop, además, esto le dará algo de sabor a la historia no lo creen? Pero bueno con esto concluyo este cap, espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí el cap 6, si por distraída hice mal las enumeraciones del capítulo pero tratare de arreglarlo, para que no se vea mal, así que aquí esta.**

**Enjoy.**

**Cáp.6.- Convivencia forzosa.**

El rubio, al escuchar tales palabras de su amigo y líder, no podía creerlo, es más, era obvio que no era verdad. Zero no tenía idea alguna acerca de tener sexo y mucho menos lo que era violar a alguien, pero al parecer la princesa, la cual la tenía consolando por más de media hora en la habitación de esta, decía lo contrario.

-Takuma, que pasa luces muy nervioso -dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas, que obviamente eran muy bien actuadas.

-Eh… bueno princesa, debería estar reuniéndome con alguien hace un buen rato, seguro está preocupado.

-Entonces ve, es un asunto muy importante, yo estaré bien -dijo la chica con los ojos rojos por tanto teatro.

-No tardaré Yuuki-chan -el chico sonrió con ternura y se fue. Por su parte la chica, retornó al cuarto del peliplata para recostarse en su cama y reírse de la suerte del chico, aunque no evitaba pensar que el muchacho, escapó simplemente por haber gritado "No me toquen". Al llegar, vio como una sirvienta recogía la ropa que había sido tirada al suelo y la doblaba junto con el collar que era de su hermano.

-Disculpa Annabel -llamó la mujer -¿A dónde llevas todo eso?

-El príncipe Kaname quiere que se lo deje en su cuarto.

-Yo lo llevare.

-Lo siento mi princesa. Pero él no quiere ver a nadie, si no es el doctor, dice que no será buena compañía para usted y que lo lamenta mucho y que Kiryuu Zero estará pronto en la cárcel por lo que hizo -dijo la chica algo triste porque el amatista parecía un buen hombre y un lindo chico, pero las apariencias engañan, tristemente la chica no sabía lo que pasó en verdad.

En la costa.

-Takuma-kun ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Eh… pasó algo muy malo mientras hablábamos.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Al parecer, según la princesa Yuuki, él trató de violarla.

-... ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

-¿Que en tu cultura no saben eso?

-Solo sabemos lo que es violar la ley no sabemos lo que es violar a alguien...

Las palabras del joven convencieron al chico de que el amatista no había hecho nada, pero ¿Por qué la castaña mentiría de manera tan descarada? Seguramente era un mal entendido. No podía ni debía dudar de la adorada hermana de su mejor amigo, debía descubrir lo que había pasado en verdad.

-¿Que más pasó?

-Pues después del incidente lo aprendieron, Kaname le dijo cosas horribles, me dijeron que Zero se liberó y le dio un golpe muy fuerte. Tras eso intentaron aprenderlo de nuevo, pero se liberó y se fue, ahora se harán carteles para su búsqueda y aprensión.

Esas palabras preocuparon de sobre manera al gemelo menor, no por los humanos sino por su hermano mayor, estaba siendo buscado como criminal y lastimosamente, golpear a alguien de la familia real era motivo de ser encarcelado.

-Pero al parecer pasó algo que dejo a los soldados y al parecer también a Kaname paralizados.

-*Oh no*

-Dijeron que cuando Zero se alteró su grito los paralizó, u sus ojos se volvieron rojos... ¿Sabes que es esa alteración?

-Sí, mi hermano, tiene una habilidad muy rara y que fue valiosa en su tiempo- dio un largo suspiro -Se lo llama "Modo frenesí"

-Modo frenesí...

-Sí, es una técnica muy peligrosa, los que no sabían manejarla, solo son bestias muy peligrosas, pero quienes sabían controlarlo a la perfección, su fuerza y velocidad aumenta, crecen garras y colmillos, los ojos se vuelven rojos. En tiempos de guerra, tener y poder controlar esta habilidad era lo mejor eran perfectas máquinas de guerra pero ahora, sabemos que este poder no se lo puede controlar completamente -el silencio del mayor fue ademan para que continuase -Aunque sepas controlar este poder, debes tener un total control de tus emociones, el modo frenesí se activa con la ira y el sentido de supervivencia. Además que mientras más tiempo estés en este modo, tu energía se acabará muy rápido.

El rubio se preocupó más por la seguridad del chico, no había que ser genio para saber que Zero tenía un pésimo carácter, y ahora el chico estaba siendo buscado como criminal.

-Takuma-kun debes ayudarme, mientras mi hermano esté así, su vida corre peligro -pidió el menor con ojos suplicantes. El ojiverde entendía la impotencia del tritón, y le dolía mucho verlo así.

-No te preocupes, lo encontrare -sonrió con dulzura, causándole un fuerte sonrojo a lo que el rubio sonrió más.

-B-bueno, iré a buscarlo por la costa...

-Está bien, yo movilizare a mis hombres. Nos vemos más tarde -sonrió de lado para girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

-Takuma-kun…-llamó al mayor -Gracias -dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa, que también causó un sonrojo en el rubio. El musito un de nada y se fue, y el otro también empezó la búsqueda de su hermano, pero ambos con el corazón latiendo muy rápido.

Lejos del castillo…

Un cuerpo caminaba adentrándose al bosque prohibido, llamado así por ser cuna de bestias, y alimañas, y ningún ladrón se podría acercar ahí, sólo los más estúpidos se adentrarían ahí, y si quisieras estar ahí, tu instinto de supervivencia debía ser muy alto. También era una ruta para algunos comerciantes, obviamente era cosa de geografía.

Claro que quien se acababa de adentrar ahí, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasarle.

Ira, todo lo que sentía en esos momentos era ira y una gran decepción, caminaba a pasos largos pero sus ojos permanecían rojos y sus colmillos poco a poco desparecían pero no dejaban de ser amenazadores.

-¡Danos esa comida maldito mocoso! –decía un tipo de aspecto repulsivo a los ojos del mundo que estaba pateando en el piso junto con otros dos tipos a un niño pequeño que no gritaba o emitía sonidos de dolor, pero la sola presencia del muchacho los hicieron detenerse -¿Qué quieres? –los tipos vieron a un chico de cabellos blancos largos un poco más debajo de las caderas con garras y solo llevaba puesto un pantalón café de tela.

-Apártense –dijo con un tono de ultratumba, de esa forma era difícil reconocer al chico.

-¿Quién eres para mandarnos? ¡¿Eh?! –se acercó al chico siendo más alto que este –Mejor no me…¡!

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, ya que no podía decir mucho con su cara siendo estampada contra un árbol.

-¡Aniki! –gritaron los hombres y fueron al socorro del sujeto, pero terminaron comiendo tierra, con muchas heridas y huesos rotos.

-Vuelvo a verlos y no seré tan amable ¿Entendido? –dijo pasando de largo al niño que acababa de salvar, adentrados más y más al bosque. El niño no pudo ver quien fue su salvador pero si sabía una cosa. Ese chico no era humano.

Ya muy dentro del bosque.

-"¡Maldito bastardo!" –Golpeo contra la piedra –"¡No hice nada que mereciera que insulte así a mi madre!" –Más golpes –"¡¿Quién ser cree que es ese estúpido presumido?!" –sus golpes hacían terribles heridas a sus manos y grietas a la piedra –"¡Creí que eran diferentes! ¡Pero no son más que bestias mentirosas!" –un último golpe destruyó la piedra por completo, esos pensamientos atosigaban su cabeza.

Tristemente no podía gritar, sabía que estaban en su búsqueda y aprensión y no dejaría que lo apresasen de algo que era inocente, además que no pediría disculpas por el golpe, se lo tenía muy bien merecido, corría suerte el sujeto de que no usase toda su fuerza, de ser así las consecuencias habrían sido la pena de muerte.

El príncipe se refugió dentro de ese bosque, pero las cosas durante siete días no fueron para nada sencillas.

Sus años de entrenamiento con su maestro, la supervivencia y la batalla no compensaría mucho a lo que pasaría, ya que él, al ser de raza marina la falta de agua no era relevante.

El frio de las noches impedía que durmiese, y al solo tener un pantalón, no cubría los pulmones, y la comida era poca, a veces. Debía buscar comida de donde podía, manzanas, bayas, hongos, y hierbas.

Al estar también descalzo tenía muchas heridas en sus pies, lo cual se había tornado de color morado y rojo por las heridas ya mencionadas. Debía correr de las bestias que asechaban, aunque él era de una gran habilidad domadora, tenía encuentros difíciles, lo que lo dejaba mal herido.

Por esos días llovió algunas veces, donde el salía de su escondite para tomar el agua de la lluvia, mas era increíble que a pesar de todo eso el aun estuviese con vida y a pesar que las gotas de lluvia era como pequeñas agujas en sus heridas estaba bajo la lluvia hasta que esta cesase.

Poco a poco su energía empezaba a ser mas débil, si no remediaba pronto lo que le sucedía, no duraría mucho tiempo más respirando.

Ya no sabía a donde ir por comida, no sabía a donde lo estaban llevando sus pies, poco a poco su vista se nublo más y más, cayendo por completo en la fría tierra, a merced de los carroñeros, lo último que vio fue un par de pies pequeños.

En la costa

Ya habían pasado siete días desde la desaparición de Zero, y Takuma estaba preocupado conforme pasaban los días, y que decir de Ichiru. Se hallaba inconsolable.

El rubio había hecho un equipo de búsqueda secreta, para que al encontrar al amatista lo tuviese oculto. Pero el equipo no pudo encontrarlo.

Las cosas se complicaron aún más, cuando vio el rostro de su falso primo en un cartel de "Se busca vivo, Kiryu Zero" la descripción física de Zero fue perfecta, era como un retrato, y eso era muy malo.

El chico rubio decidió jugar una carta muy peligrosa; se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su príncipe desde la huida del menor.

-Kaname –llamó el joven.

-¿Qué pasa Takuma? –dijo con un tono gélido.

-Quiero hablar contigo de este asunto –dijo mostrando el cartel –Llevo días esperando el momento adecuado.

-Takuma no te preocupes, tú no estás en problemas por lo que pasó, sabes que juzgo a las personas individualmente –dijo tomado su taza de té.

-Pues agradezco eso, pero…- dijo algo más serio, al ver a los ojos a Kuran –Me gustaría que pensases mejor en lo que pasó.

-¿Qué debo pensar?

-¿Qué todo fue un gran malentendido? ¿Qué Zero no intento hacerle nada a Yuuki-chan? –dijo rápidamente, pero al ver la mirada de su mejor amigo, se puso algo pálido.

-¿Pretendes que piense que mi hermana mintió?

-¡Claro que no! Pienso que pudo ser un error, Zero es débil, y puede caerse en cualquier momento, por eso siempre estaba en cama, y a lo mejor Yuuki-chan se equivocó, eso es todo.

-Sé que quieres que Kiryu Zero este bien y fuera de peligro, después de todo eres su primo, pero atacar a dos descendientes directos de los gobernantes, no es algo sencillo de olvidar… -dijo serio –Además… ese chico no es humano –las palabras dichas asustaron a Takuma –Sus ojos se tornaron rojos cuando se enfadó, paralizo a un grupo de guardias con sólo gritar, es un hombre muy peligroso, y si bien no quiero que este muerto, quiero que este encarcelado por sus actos… Lo siento Takuma, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión –dijo serio al volver de nuevo con sus papeles.

El chico ya no dijo nada, era imposible llegar a convencer a Kuran que cambiase de opinión, giro sobre sus talones y se marchó dejando el cartel de se busca.

El mayor volvió a la soledad de su estudio, pero al simple hecho de mirar el retrato dibujado del joven, sentía una gran decepción de que ese peliplateado fuera en realidad alguien muy peligroso, alguien impredecible, mentirosa y de lengua muy filosa. Dio una caricia al retrato y fue como una punzada en su corazón.

Dos días después…

Muy cerca del bosque prohibido.

El tritón despertó en un lugar más cálido, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una manta delgada y se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa pequeña.

La casa solo constaba de un cuarto junto con un lugar especial para cocinar alimentos, había un gran armario que era lo único que fue valioso en su tiempo, las maderas del lugar estaban derruidas y con olor a humedad, pero sin insectos o ratas, extraño pero no relevante.

Su vista se dirigió a un niño de cabellos castaños y de ojos como los suyos, pero de una tonalidad algo más oscura, y piel morena, llena de magulladuras y heridas una que otra reciente, no parecía tener más de ocho años, sus ropas estaban llenas de polvo que solo era un hakama y utilizaba sandalias.

-¿Tú fuiste quien me ayudo? –el niño asintió con su cabeza –Dime tu nombre niño –el chiquillo solo movía su cabeza -¿No sabes hablar? –el niño asintió con la cabeza –Entonces debes tener una manera de hablar con la gente –el niño abrió sus ojos y saco de un cajón un papel, un trozo de carbón y escribió allí su nombre de manera entendible –"Kazemaru, tengo ocho años" "Sé quién eres tú" –leyó – ¿Enserio?

El niño dio la vuelta al papel y mostró el rostro del amatista, el chico se lo arrebato y leyó con detenimiento, ahora si no habría manera de huir.

-Si sabes quién soy ¿Por qué no me entregas y ya?

El niño escribió:

-"Tú me salvaste la vida"

-¿Yo? –el chico recordó que en su momento de ira, donde rompió los huesos de esos ladrones pudo divisar un cuerpo en el piso y que después no estaba –Ya veo, tú eras el que estaba siendo atacado.

El niño asintió con su cabecita de nuevo, y volvió a escribir.

-"Me querían robar el pan que tenía, me atacaron y luego llegaste y ahora estoy vivo, no te preocupes, no te entregare a nadie" –mostro con una linda y sincera sonrisa.

-Pero tus padres lo sabrán –Kazemaru volvió a escribir.

-"No sé nada de mi padre desde que nací, y mi mamá murió hace un año" –eso conmovió al amatista, intento moverse pero se volvió a recostar –"No te muevas, aun estas débil, duerme un poco más" –sonrió el chico mientras ponía más leña.

Zero pensó que en cuanto se curase, se marcharía del lugar, las deudas estaba saldadas, así que no había nada de malo en irse.

En el lapso de los próximos días, el niño siempre llegaba a esa casa con heridas y cansado, pero con algo para que coman juntos, las noches frías el niño se acercaba al mayor un poco para buscar calor, el calor que necesitaba. Zero no se daba cuenta.

Fueron cinco días, y el amatista estaba listo para irse del lugar, aunque sin nada, sabía que los guardias lo podrían atrapar si este seguía ahí. Pero; no pudo dar más que dos pasos, ya que llego el niño tambaleándose y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Zero fue a su ayuda y ahí pudo notar una fuerte fiebre y heridas infectadas.

El chico lo recostó en esa cama improvisada de paja y la manta y lo puso ahí.

-*Debo buscar una forma de curarlo* -pensó el chico, hasta que recordó haber visto una plantas idénticas a las del libro que sabía de memoria. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar zapatos para que no se abrieran las heridas de sus pies, encontró unas y salió de la casucha presuroso, con gran agilidad y rapidez pudo hallar las plantas necesarias para lo que tenía el niño.

Al llegar a la casa, saco un plato de barro y empezó a preparar todo, hizo una pasta para las heridas y un brebaje para la fiebre.

-¿Qué tanto haces para terminar así? –dijo recordase a su madre cuando, él, por estar de peleador estaba en la misma situación…

Las horas pasaron y el niño abrió poco a poco sus ojos y se vio en esa cama para uno, con el mayor tomando algo caliente de una taza mientras veía el fuego.

-¿Qué haces despierto? Vuelve a dormir aun necesitas descansar, no puedo creer que terminases ardiendo en fiebre y con tantas heridas –el niño señalo el papel y el trozo de carbón, Zero dio un suspiro y le dio los objetos y empezó a escribir.

-"Gracias"- esa simple palabra sonrojo al chico.

-N-No había opción no iba a dejarte desvalido.

-"¿Sabes? Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras"

-No puedo –dijo serio y vio el rostro triste del niño –Tengo que quedarme aquí, no sólo porque me buscan, sino porque debo vigilar que no te pase nada – Kazemaru sonrió de nuevo y su mirada lo llevo a esas sandalias y las señalo –No tenía opción, tenía que salir con algo.

-"No es eso" –escribió –"¿Te quedaron bien?"

-Pues si bien –sus ojos vieron que el niño reía en silencio -¿Por qué? –el niño entre risas respondió.

-"Eran de mi mamá, te que quedan las sandalias de mujer"

-Eso no es gracioso –dijo enojado, pero al ver que el niño reía, este no pudo evitar reír un poco también –Dime niño, ¿Por qué casi siempre estas con heridas? –el niño dejo de reírse pero con una suave sonrisa escribió su respuesta.

-"Me golpean, cuando me encuentran robando comida"

El mayor no sabía ni que decir ante lo dicho, pero después de tres segundos reaccionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Con razón estas tan herido… pues desde ahora dejaras de robar, yo me encargaré de traer la comida.

-"¿Con que dinero?"

-Pues deberé ir a trabajar, en cuanto te cures, iré a buscar trabajo –dijo serio, el niño miro al mayor con curiosidad ante las palabras, pero decidió creer en él –Ahora vuelve a dormir –el pequeño castaño sonrió y cayó de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ahora eran dos semanas y dos días desde que Zero se había ido del castillo, se hallaba mejor que antes, pero aun no tenían dinero para conseguir comida. Si Zero salía así todo el mundo se daría cuenta de quién era y seria apresado y separado del niño, Debía cambiar su apariencia, cortarse el cabello, pero que haría con su tatuaje en su cuello, así entre esos pensamientos el niño lo interrumpió.

-"Se cómo puedes ir a la ciudad" –mostro tranquilo –"Pero no debes decir nada, solo seguirme la corriente" –el amatista no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a Kazemaru.

El niño saco del cajón un kimono llamativo entre rojo vivo y azul, se lo puso y para acabar saco un sombrero de paja muy grande que podía cubrirle la cara por completo.

Y así salió el peliplata y el niño de la casa directo a la ruta por la que pasaban carruajes llenos de cosas diferentes, después de un par de minutos, y ahí apareció la carroza de un gitano de cuerpo grande y ancho que al ver el cuerpo de Zero, que ya había hecho acto de presencia, detuvo a los caballos.

-¿Qué hace una preciosa mujer por este lado tan peligroso? –dijo con sonrisa coqueta, obviamente el amatista hubiera pensado en golpearlo por confundirlo, pero ese era el punto.

Zero sacó un trozo de papel que en el escribió lo siguiente.

-"No tengo con que alimentarme a mí ni a mi hijo, estoy dispuesta a darle algo muy importante para mí, mi cabello."

El hombre leyó confundido, pero notó que el cabello de la mujer era blanco platinado, no muy bien cuidado, pero con las cosas necesarias, haría una gran peluca, obviamente el hombre se desilusiono, ya que creía que era una mujer joven.

-Este cabello es hermoso, muy bien, acepto, pero no puedo darle dinero, puede escoger algo de mi carroza, llevo cosas que van directo al teatro y a tiendas de disfraces –dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo, Zero se lo pidió prestado con un ademan, se dio la vuelta y con mucha tristeza corto su largo cabello, se puso de nuevo su sombrero y se lo dio –Excelente, muy bien, ahora vayamos a escoger algo que le guste.

Zero fue con cautela y de ahí saco una larga capa negra que le ayudaría a cubrirse, escribió un gracias se lo mostró al gitano y se fue del lugar.

Cuando el hombre ya no estaba el niño y el tritón fueron corriendo a la casa.

Ahí, Zero mostro lo que había sacado, y el niño lo demás, una peluca negra, un chal para cubrir su cuello y un par de lente negros, con eso, el peliplata estaría bien para poder ir a la ciudad.

Ya el amatista listo se puso uno de los kimonos de esa mujer, la peluca, el chal y las gafas.

En la ciudad.

Ambos veían como las personas iban y venían por la calles de piedra, los bares, tiendas, mercados, panaderías, en fin todo tipo de cosas al pasar por ahí.

Pero también su rostro estaba en todo lado, cosa que le desagrado, pero no tenía más opciones que aceptar esa realidad.

El muchacho hablaba con una voz muy ronca disfrazando la verdadera, a diferentes lugares para pedir trabajo, pero nadie le daba trabajo, y cada vez que pasaban por los lugares donde vendían comida, el hambre les quería consumir.

Ya al caer la noche, cuando el amatista entro en un último lugar para pedir trabajo, le dijo al niño que le esperase afuera un rato.

El pequeño Kazemaru espero un rato, pero algo lo alerto, el pequeño tenía fama de ser ladrón y a pesar de haber sido atrapado varias veces, algunos vendedores no quedaron satisfechos con lo que le hicieron.

-Aquí estas maldito ladrón –dijo un hombre corpulento pero sólo por tener más estomago que otra cosa, lo jalo de un brazo y se lo llevo a un callejón –Aun falta tu castigo –el hombre maniato al pequeño, y saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo, listo para usarlo con propósitos fatales.

El pequeño solo cerro su ojos para ver de nuevo ser salvado por Zero, que con una mano sujetaba la muñeca del tipo hasta romperla valiéndole sus suplicas, y solo basto un golpe en el estómago para hacer al hombre arrodillarse ante el hombre de gafas.

-Acércate de nuevo a él, y hare que te arrepientas de haber nacido –el hombre, escucho la voz de ultratumba y sintió un escalofrió correr por todo su cuerpo, no tenía que ver sus ojos para sentir que ese tipo tenia características de un posible asesino en potencia, temeroso huyo del lugar como una rata cobarde.

El pequeño al ver el acto, se sintió muy mal al ver que el chico siempre lo salvaba, y el hambre junto con el miedo lo hicieron desmayarse, el joven cargo su cuerpo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos está empezando a oscurecer mañana seguiré buscando trabajo –y justo cuando estaban por irse, unos aplausos se escuchó por el fondo.

-Oye eres bueno –apareció de entre las sombras un hombre enorme que le doblaba tamaño al tritón que se acero al para quedar frente a frente –Escuche que quieres trabajar, y creo la razón de porque-dijo centrando su mirada al pequeño que se había desmayado –Ve por este callejón un par de diez metros más, encontrar un lugar al que solo se te permitirá la entrada si dices "Combate" –dijo con una sonrisa ladina y se marchó.

El peliplata no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero el tiempo no sería un buen amigo, así que fue con el pequeño aun en brazos al lugar dicho.

Al llegar solo era una casa pequeña, cuando tocó la puerta le pidieron esa palabra, la dijo y le permitieron el acceso.

El niño aun no despertaba de su letargo, pero le dijeron que podía estar con el hombre ahí arriba, el hombre no lucia peligroso y por suerte no se equivocaba. Cuando bajo las gradas del lugar, se encontró con algo que le fue imposible de creer.

Era un lugar enorme, muy caliente, lleno de hombres gritando, mientras veían a otros sujetos darse a golpes, sin piedad alguna, eso de alguna manera lo encendió.

-Al parecer aceptaste lo que te dije –dijo el hombre de hace rato, dijo y a ver la oculta vista del chico al lugar de pelea entendió la indirecta –Es un sitio de peleas clandestino, solo hay tres reglas, sales del círculo, te desmayas, o mueres, pierdes la pelea –dijo mientras veía el lugar grande e iluminado –Por cierto soy Derek –dijo dando su mano y escucho un suave "Kaze" de parte de los labios del chico.

Sin previo aviso un hombre le preguntó si participaría para pelar contra un tipo muy peligroso, le comentaron del premio que sería una bolsa de monedas, eso sería suficiente para que pudiesen comer, así que acepto, dio un nombre falso, y sólo espero.

Al llegar su turno, estaba en el círculo, frente a un tipo enorme y sudoroso que lo veía de una manera que no entendía (1)

-Ahora en la última pelea, pelearan ¡Mort y Kaze! –grito un hombre –Las reglas son simples, salen del círculo, no se levantan después de diez segundos, o mueren pierden la pelea.

1…

2…

3…

-¡Empiecen!

Los ataque eran interminables y el joven que a pesar de tener fuerza, los ataques dolían mas, por su falta de alimento, mas eso no fue lo suficiente, ya que un golpe certero en la boca del estómago y un golpe en la cara dejo noqueado al hombre.

Con esa simple victoria gano una bolsa mediana de monedas de plata, eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, la adrenalina y el poder estaban muy altos, y le encantaba.

En el castillo.

La sirvienta iba a su habitación a dormir después de haberle servido una taza de té al príncipe, lastimosamente, el joven aún no se hallaba en buenas condiciones, lo notaba más frio y distante, y lo más raro era que la chica se la veía de un gran humor, a pesar de no mostrarlo.

Antes de llegar a su habitación escucho algo de la habitación de la princesa.

-Pronto Zero, pronto estarás encerrado por rechazarme… Si me hubieras aceptado jamás habría hecho lo que hice –dijo mientras veía el cartel del muchacho.

La jovencita se quedó fría al escuchar tales cosas de la boca de quien se suponía que era una niña tierna y dulce, sin malos sentimientos… Pero sus palabras no eran tristes sino tenían un tono venenoso de burla y enojo.

¿Si de verdad Kiryuu Zero no había hecho nada?

¿La princesa Yuuki había hecho un falso acto de violación para que encerrasen al joven solo por rechazarla?

Algo no andaba muy bien…

En una casa pobre por el bosque prohibido.

Cuando el pequeño despertó, se vio de nuevo en su casa junto con Zero que lo había cubierto con las mantas y la capa.

-"¿Qué paso?"-escribió el niño cuando alcanzo el papel y el carbón.

-Nada, detuve al tipo que te iba a atacar y conseguí trabajo *Si a eso se le puede llamar trabajo* y mira –dijo mostrando la bolsa de monedas –Gane lo suficiente para comer.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron al escuchar la buena noticia, y se sintió muy feliz al ver las monedas, lo que no sabía, ni debía saber, era como el joven amatista había ganado el dinero.

_El joven exiliado que huyó del castillo, estaba viviendo una experiencia que quizás le ayudaría a cambiar su perspectiva hacia los humanos._

**Continuara…**

(1) Ya se sabe de antemano que Zero no entiende de esa clase de insinuaciones, ni coqueteos subidos de tono, es muy inocente en ese aspecto, pero sabe muy bien de muerte y como matar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Perdón la tardanza, las cosas se estaban acumulando T.T Aquí el cap 7. **

**Enjoy!**

**Cáp.7.-** **Mentiras que se descubren.**

En un callejón iluminado por una sola luz que poco a poco perdía fuerzas.

Tras una pared corroída por el tiempo por la humedad, un muchacho tomaba un trago de un líquido rojo de sabor amargo tras su victoria en las peleas clandestinas.

-Jeje te dije que eso te calma después de una pelea, pero no tomes tanto, tu hijo te está esperando en tu casa.

-No es mi hijo -dijo dándole la botella de vino al hombre que había conocido semana antes -Es mi protegido, con el dinero que gane, podre comprar comida para mucho tiempo -dijo empezando a caminar hacia su casa acompañado por ese hombre de nombre Derek.

-Jajaja, con lo que ganaste podrás comprar ropa, y reparar tu casa, no solo compres comida -sonrió el hombre corpulento -Te ayudaré a comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer más cómoda tu diminuta casa -ante esas palabras el amatista lo miro con desconfianza, el peliplata ya había hablado con el hombre día después de haberlo conocido, encontrándose con él por mera casualidad, en el mercado, y al ser de día, el joven pudo ver bien como era el hombre. Cabellos negros, ojos marrones, de piel canela, y no aparentaba más de 30 años.

Estaba acompañado de una mujer de menor estatura del mismo color de piel, sus ojos eran dorados y sus cabellos eran azul marino, obviamente ambos mintieron sobre cómo se conocieron.

El hombre noto el gesto de desconfianza de su conocido, claro no era de sorprenderse.

Llevaban poco tiempo de conocidos y no hacía falta ser genio, para saber que el amatista era desconfiado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, aun no me tienes confianza, pero tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte, no tengo malas intenciones.

Zero vio la mirada del hombre, siempre se jacto de su habilidad de saber si alguien mentía, y en este caso, noto que Derek no estaba mintiendo, dio un largo suspiro.

-Lo pensare -dijo serio.

-Está bien -dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, al menos lo pensaría -Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre verdadero.

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? Tú tampoco me lo dijiste.

-Te dije mí nombre cuando nos conocimos.

-Creí que ese era tu apodo -dijo con su tono falso de persona con problemas de fa garganta.

-¿Eres un tipo cruel, lo sabías?

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta -dijo mientras emprendía

Y así fue su conversación durante el lapso de tiempo antes de separarse para volver a sus respectivos hogares, a una vida que se hacía más y más monótona.

Pasadas cuatro semanas.

En el castillo.

Aun no había noticias del peliplata por ambos lados, de quien lo quería encerrar y el otro que lo querían evitar que sea encerrado.

Y sin darse cuenta una información muy valiosa llego a los oídos del rubio.

-¿Enserio es tan fuerte? -pregunto un hombre que era guardia mientras hablaba con su compañero.

-Sí, hasta podría apostar que no es humano.

La parte "no es humano" llamó la atención del rubio que se escondió para seguir escuchando la conversación.

-¿Por qué no es humano, según tú?

-Porque su fuerza es enorme, yo mismo lo vi, a simple vista parece ser un chico de esos que no te haces problema en llevártelo a la cama, pero cuando pelea pareciera como si no le costase nada, y recibe golpes muy fuertes y heridas muy peligrosas –la descripción del sujeto hizo que siguiese atento a la conversación, ya que si decía la apariencia física del chico, había un 80% de probabilidad que fuese Zero.

-¿Y cómo es exactamente? Si casi se te cae la baba cuando lo viste.

-Pues es de piel blanca, delgado, alto pero no más que yo, cabello negro y siempre usa lentes negros.

Las últimas dos descripciones no daban con lo que era la descripción de Zero, y con algo de decepción se alejó del lugar, a pesar de que el soldado había descrito al amatista, nadie se había dado cuenta.

Al llegar a la costa, vio que le esperaba ese lindo tritón, sin embargo ambos no tenían buenas noticias.

Ninguno de los dos sabía el paradero del amatista.

Y lo más triste era que el gemelo menor, se sentía más y más desesperado con el pasar de los días.

Pero no faltaba mucho para que recibieran una gran sorpresa.

En una casa cerca del bosque prohibido.

Un niño miraba atentamente como un joven de cabellos blancos le servía en un cuenco una porción de una mezcla de verduras hervidas y algo de carne de vacuno junto con un trozo de pan.

-Procura comer lento –dijo con tranquila seriedad quien le había servido y a su vez se servía también, el pequeño comió lento como le dijeron y a pesar de no ser una gran comida, para ambos era más que suficiente, además que el pequeño en su vida se había sentido tan querido por alguien.

-"Gracias" –escribió el pequeño después de comer en su trozo de papel con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por la comida?

-"Por todo" –rio el menor con una sonrisa mientras levanta los platos de ambos y se disponía a lavarlos.

El joven se sintió bien con aquel agradamiento, de verdad ese niño era muy especial para él, a pesar de poco tiempo de haberse conocido, lo que no se daba cuenta aún era que el pequeño Kazemaru, lo quería como si fuese su propia madre.

¿Por qué madre?

El jamás conoció a su padre y tampoco le importaba, y la madre del niño, no fue para nada buena en su labor de criarlo, o de brindarle cariño, a lo único que ella tenía cariño, era al dinero que ganaba vendiéndose para comprar más alcohol, a pesar que el pequeño jamás la juzgo por ello, pero tampoco lloro una sola lagrima cuando la encontró muerta, y el motivo por el que era mudo, fue porqué el mismo presencio la muerte de su madre por la sangre que corrió por la herida en su pecho.

Y así la vida se había hecho mucho más llevadera, Zero conseguía dinero peleando, con ello compraba alimentos, algo de ropa para el pequeño y para s mismo y no tuvo más opciones que aceptar la ayuda del hombre a que le ayudase a reparar el techo de la casa.

A pesar de sentirse vacío, el extrañar su casa, su familia, estar alejado completamente de todo lo tenía así. Su huida había sido lo mejor que había hecho.

Pero nadie escapa de su destino, no puedes huir para siempre, por más que uno lo intente.

Además que el efecto de su maldición estaba a punto de desaparecer, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Voy de salida –dijo el peliplata al menor que estaba al lado del fuego, con un cuchillo en mano, ya que no sabía cuándo podían ir a atacar, a pesar de estar muy bien ocultos y protegidos –Volveré tarde, así que no me esperes despierto.

El pequeño se despido agitando su mano y vio como Zero se fue de su casa, sólo fueron diez minutos para que el niño empezase a seguir a su salvador. ¿Por qué?

Gracias a una indicación de Derek, Zero fue con el pequeño a aguas termales naturales, donde pudieron relajarse.

El niño nadaba con completa alegría al sentirse así, pero algo llamo su atención, la espalda del amatista tenía una cicatriz reciente, el mayor le explico que no era nada, pero con el pasar de los días, las cicatrices del mayor se hacían más visibles, eso obviamente era muy preocupante.

Y no acabo la sospecha en ese día, poco a poco veía como el amatista llegaba con heridas, este le explicaba que era por su trabajo que no era nada para preocuparse, cuando la realidad era otra.

El niño, ya se hallaba en la ciudad, oculto entre las sombras, y vio que el joven se hallaba acompañado del mismo sujeto que había visto ese día en el mercado, no perdió tiempo y logro entrar a hurtadillas al lugar.

Cuando entro vio oculto algo impactante. Zero que estaba aún disfrazado con la peluca, la bufanda que cubría su tatuaje y los lentes negros; empezaba a pelear, la sangre corría y teñía de rojo la tierra, y una muchedumbre gritaba por la euforia de la batalla mezclada con alcohol barato, el pequeño sabía de qué se trataba a pesar de su corta edad, peleas clandestinas y el joven era participe de ello.

Espero una hora viendo el acto de violencia hecha por el mayor, se sentía más preocupado por este ya que estas peleas, era de ganar, rendirse o morir. Pudo ver como el amatista se encontraba cansado y aun tenía heridas vigentes, empezó a tener miedo de que algo le pasase.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kazemaru? –una voz muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Derek –Este lugar es muy peligroso debes irte a tu casa, el niño negó rotundamente quería ver pelear a Zero, no quería separase de él –Bien, pero no te separes de mí, aquí hay muchos cerdos, dijo cuidando al niño de los hombres a su alrededor, pero también ocultándolo de Zero, si el joven se desconcentraba podría ser fatal.

Luego un hombre se paró al centro y hablo con una voz gutural que resonó por todo el amplio lugar.

-¡Ahora como última pelea, quien gane se llevara el premio de una bolsa repleta de oro! –se oyó un grito ensordecedor – ¡El campeón reciente "Kaze"! –gritos de ánimo y otros eran comentarios subidos de tono – ¡Contra una maquina asesina "El carnicero"! –de las sombras salió un tipo un poco más alto que el amatista, musculoso, de piel morena y varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, se paró frente al otro con ojos encendidos de deseo de sangre y otro tipo de deseos.

-Cuando acabe contigo, te violare aquí en frente de todos –sonrió mientras se limpiaba la saliva que caía por la comisura de sus labios. Zero no dijo nada, pero usaban mucho esa rara palabra cuando le hablaban antes de una pelea, a decir verdad no entendía nada, pero tampoco le importaba.

-¡Para que la pelea sea más interesante, ambos pelearan con armas blancas, y aquí habrá solo dos maneras de ganar, salir del circulo o morir!

Ambos peleadores sacaron dos espadas, el amatista se sentía confiado, sabia como usar un arma así.

-¡Comiencen!

Con esa sola palabra la pelea dio inicio, los movimientos a pesar de ser agiles aun eran debiles, con el paso de los minutos, la pelea parecía estar a favor del amatista, y el otro luchaba más por superar al otro, los ánimos de la gente y de Derek se hacían mas presentes, y Kazemaru solo deseaba que todo saliera bien, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

En el castillo.

El príncipe tomaba una copa de vino rojo en su alcoba pero pudo ver que una grieta se formaba en su copa, un mal augurio. Miro su copa y la dejo ahí, pensado en cuál era el mal acontecimiento que estaba por pasar.

En el lugar de luchas clandestinas.

Con el pasar de los minutos, ambos luchadores estaban rendidos, mas seguían blandiendo las armas. Zero empezaba a sentir un punzada en su cabeza, sin saberlo, era indicio que lo único que lo distinguía de los demás, se agotaba. Zero dio un golpe certero al otro que lo hizo arrodillarse, cuando el amatista estaba listo para darle un empujón y botarlo del círculo, un agudo dolor le atravesó la cabeza, el hombre le basto ese lapso para clavar la espada en el costado del amatista.

Fue muy rápido, el niño vio como esa persona a la que él quería como si fuera su verdadera madre, tenía una espada atravesada por un costado.

Todos callaron al ver el gesto de "Kaze" no grito, solo cayó al suelo desangrándose.

-Ze…ro –Kazemaru salió de la muchedumbre y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del amatista, había roto su silencio –Zero…- el pequeño castaño movió el cuerpo del otro, pero no recibió respuesta alguna -¡Zero despierta!

El tipo se limpió la sangre de su boca, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, pero antes de llegar, Derek ya había alzado el cuerpo del joven, solo fue suficiente una mirada asesina para que el tipo se acobardase de su intención.

El mayor llevó el cuerpo de su amigo al lugar más cercano, a su casa. Su esposa no pregunto nada, solo dijo que lo recostasen en una cama y que ella llamaría al médico.

El medico por suerte llego rápido, y pudo tratar con la herida mortal, el amigo de Zero estuvo ahí un momento y pudo notar algo, al haberse caído la bufanda que cubría el cuello del amatista noto un tatuaje, ese tapuja ya lo había visto antes, en un cartel de "Se busca" y no solo era eso, debajo del cabello negro del chico, aparecieron mechones blancos, puso sus dedos encima del cabello y de un movimiento retiro el cabello negro y vio que era un peluca.

Quien se escondía debajo de la peluca era nada más y nada menos que Kiryuu Zero un hombre buscado por agredir al príncipe.

Por un momento se sorprendió ante lo descubierto pero decidió callar, y obligar al médico que se callase, no iba a dejar que delatasen al chico.

Las horas en las que Zero estuvo inconsciente fueron eternas para el pequeño que lloraba sin consuelo alguno, Derek intentaba animarle, diciendo "Zero es un sujeto fuerte, saldrá de esta muy fácilmente", "Es un tipo que ha resistido peores cosas".

Pero el niño no se calmaría hasta ver a Zero despierto.

En el castillo; en la costa.

-¡Zero! –grito el tritón despertando de su sueño, pudo sentir que su hermano estaba en peligro, lo sabía.

-Ichiru –fue el rubio hacia él, al no poder dormir se hallaba muy cerca de Ichiru y logro escuchar su grito.

-¡Está en peligro, lo sé! –dijo empezando a llorar –Takuma-kun…mi hermano…

El rubio entró al agua, sólo para calmar el llanto del joven mitad humano, lo rodeo con ambos brazos, y apoyo la cabeza de este en su pecho.

-Tranquilo, todo va estar bien, Zero es alguien muy fuerte, saldrá de esa… Te lo aseguro.

El chico únicamente pudo abrazar al humano mientras seguía llorando, con el pasar de los minutos se calmó y se quedó profundamente dormido, el rubio no pudo evitar darle un casto beso en los labios antes de dejarlo dormir en la profundidad del mar y este se marchó dispuesto a seguir buscando a Zero.

Casa de Derek.

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron día después de haber sido herido de gravedad, el niño, Kazemaru dormía a un lado con una manta cubriéndole, pero el lugar no era su casa.

-Despertaste, me alegro –dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Dónde…?

-"Estoy". Estas en mi casa, era la más cercana para que pudiéramos salvarte, no dejabas de sangrar –Estuviste dormido dos días.

-Mi casa…

-Está bien, todo está como la dejaste, la he ido a ver seguido.

-Ese maldito cabron…

-Ganó la pelea por clavarte su espada en tu costado, tu mano estaba fuera del círculo, así que perdiste automáticamente –dijo enojado por lo sucedido, pero después cambio su gesto a uno de burla –Así que Kiryuu Zero ¿No? –el amatista empalideció al escuchar su nombre, además que se dio cuenta que su peluca no estaba en donde tenía que estar y su tatuaje estaba a la vista, pero tenía gesto de aceptar que después de curarse sería entregado –Si piensas que voy a entregarte te equivocas.

-¿Tú fuiste a decirle a Kazemaru que estaba aquí?

-No, el niño te siguió, hasta allí y vio como caíste –dijo mirando al pequeño dormido –No se separó de ti ni un solo instante, bueno te ve como su madre, el mismo me lo dijo: "Es como mi mamá… Así lo quiero, se preocupa por mí, me regaña, demuestra que le intereso…"

-¿Qué? ¿Habló?

-Si, al verte tendido en el suelo, lo primero que dijo fue tu nombre.

-¿Zero? –llamó el niño adormilado pero despertó al instante al verlo despierto –Zero…

El mayor pasó una mano por su cabeza y la acaricio de manera muy tierna, y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que el pequeño empezase a llorar y abrazara a su protector con emoción, diciendo en voz baja y en medio de hipidos "Estas bien", "Que bien", "No te vas a morir."

-Cuidado Kazemaru, Zero aun esta débil –sonrió el mayor de los tres –Te traeré algo Zero, debes tomar tus medicinas para el dolor –dijo el hombre mientras se iba de la habitación.

-Siento mucho haberte mentido… Pero no quería preocuparte –dijo con tono gentil y algo débil.

-…Tu mentiste…para que yo no supiera que estabas en un lugar tan horrible… y todo para darme de comer –dijo mirando el piso, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

-No… no solamente fue por ello –el pequeño lo miro –Mi único talento es meterme en problemas, y además soy mejor en las peleas –dijo en tono de broma una realidad algo cruda –Pero ahora debo buscar algo para que no te preocupes.

El niño sonio y asintió con su cabeza, pero ahora lo único que restaba era descansar.

En el castillo.

-Mierda –mascullo el rubio en el jardín, aun no había podido localizar a Zero, y aun seguía siendo buscado, las cosas se estaban haciendo más y más difíciles.

-Ichijou-sama –llamo una voz de una mujer seria que siempre vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, era la sirvienta Anabel.

-Anabel, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kaname me está buscando?

-No señor, yo lo estaba buscando…-dijo nerviosa por miedo a ser oída.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eh… yo creo en la inocencia de Kiryuu -sama.

-Agradezco tus palabras –sonrió el rubio –Pero no sé cómo demostrar que todo fue un malentendido.

-No fue un malentendido de la princesa Yuuki, señor –obviamente esas palabras dejaron desconcertado al ojiverde –Yo, he estado observando a la princesa, al principio, solamente para hacerme dar cuanta de mi error, pero no, la princesa quería que Kiryuu-sama, fuese encerrado.

-¿Por qué Yuuki-chan querría algo así?

-Una mujer despechada es capaz de todo, la princesa Yuuki fue rechazada por Kiryuu-sama y…

-Por eso ella hizo creer a todos que iba a ser violada… Para que Zero quede como criminal ante Kaname.

-Además… Era obvia la atracción que sentían Curan-sama y Kiryuu-sama, quizás también fue por ello.

-Lo que me acabas de decir Anabel, es muy importante… Debemos hacer que Yuuki confiese ante su hermano lo que hizo… pero como…

-Seria que ella lo dijera sin que Kuran-sama lo supiera –dijo con gesto pensativo.

-¡Excelente Anabel! –grito de alegría Takuma, no tenían que perder tiempo, debía hacer que Kuran se enterase de la verdad sea como sea, solo así Zero podría ser encontrado.

Tres días después… En la casa de Zero y Kazemaru.

El amatista ya habiendo sido vendado y disfrazado fue con su pequeño a su casa, donde este era constantemente visitado por Derek, a veces ese tipo parecía demasiado preocupado por el amatista, el niño le insistía en que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo por la herida aunque Zero era muy terco así que "su hijo" debía ser muy firme para mantenerlo en cama.

Zero ya podía moverse después de los acontecimientos anteriores, aunque le costaba un poco y por ello el doctor le aconsejo buscar trabajo después de su completa recuperación, cabe decir que Zero no estaba muy contento con ello, pero debía hacer caso.

Una noche cuando el pequeño dormía como siempre en la misma a cama que el amatista, pudo sentir que ya no estaba en la cama, se levantó de golpe, vio por todo lado, pero nada.

Hasta que, escucho a alguien cantar, era una voz melodiosa, quizás la más hermosa que se pudo haber escuchado.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta afuera, al acantilado donde las olas del mar azotaban con fuerza la piedras y pudo ver quien cantaba bajo la luz de la luna. Zero.

Su canto era suave y podía calmar hasta la bestia más feroz, esa voz lo dejo hipnotizado por un rato.

El amatista dejo de cantar, pero no vio a su espectador, y no sintió su presencia, cantar esa canción era lo que le calmaba tras tantas cosas que le habían pasado, tristemente, ya no podía volver.

Al llegar a su casa vio al niño dormido le dio una caricia en su cabeza y se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que el niño lo había escuchado.

Después de los tres días en el Castillo.

Y aun no podían hacer que la castaña hablase por su cuenta y la sirvienta ya no le escuchaba hablar así, aunque escuchaba por parte de otras sirvientas, que se la pasaba casi todo el rato en la habitación del peliplata. No sabían como hacer que ella se descuidase y hablase.

Pero quizás ese día seria el momento perfecto.

La princesa se hallaba en su habitación junto a su mejor amiga Yori quien fue a verla después de recibir esa noticia.

No sabía si era corazonada, pero la sirvienta, al dejar la puerta entre abierta de su habitación, fue señal de que debía llamar a su señor sin que nadie la escuchase.

-Me alivia mucho que Yori haya llegado a hacer compañía a mi hermana –dijo Kuran pasando casualmente junto a Takuma por el pasillo donde estaba ubicado la recamara de su hermana.

-Si es un alivio –dijo el chico con una sonrisa, sus ojos divisaron a la jovencita que hacia un ademan para que fueran ahí rápido pero en silencio.

-¿Qué está haciendo Anabel? –preguntó el castaño, mas su respuesta no fue respondida ya que el rubio lo llevo hasta la puerta de la habitación de la princesa -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Takuma?

-Sólo escucha Kaname –dijo en voz baja y los tres escucharon la conversación.

-¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso Yuuki? –pregunto con tono de reproche la mejor amiga de la castaña, quien tomaba una uva de un racimo hallado en un plato de porcelana en la mesa central de su cuarto.

-¿Qué hice de malo?

-Mentiste, eso es lo malo, tu mentira ha ido muy lejos, ese pobre chico debe estar muy mal y enfermo –dijo la chica con preocupación, no conocía al chico pero aun así sentía pena por él.

-Pues se lo merecía, me dijo "¿Por qué habría de desearla?" me menosprecio, a mí, una princesa, y lo peor, prefirió a mi hermano, yo podría darle familia, soy mejor que mi hermano –dijo molesta sin saber que la estaban oyendo claramente.

-Pero aun así Yuuki –insistió la chica –Mentiste, dijiste que Kiryuu Zero te intento violar, cuando en realidad no fue así… Debes decir la verdad, ¿Qué no te sientes culpable? –la llamada no puso siquiera una mirada de tristeza o de reflexión, solo puso una sonrisa típica suya, eso asusto mucho a su amiga, no podía creer que su mejor amiga fuese capaz de condenar la vida de un pobre chico, que lo único malo que hizo fue decir la verdad.

-No, él se merece eso, espero que sea capturado pronto, para que vea lo que es capaz una princesa Kuran, además la verdad muere conmigo y morirá con él…

-¿Estas segura Yuuki? –se oyó una voz mezclada de ira y frialdad entrado al cuarto, congelando a ambas chicas.

El príncipe hizo acto presencia junto con Takuma que miraba con decepción a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-He-Hermano… y-yo, puedo explicarlo todo –dijo temerosa de lo que haría su hermano, este jamás había usado un tono tan frio con ella.

-Anabel –llamó el hombre a la sirvienta quien apareció al instante –Por favor, ayuda a Yuuki con su equipaje, se ira hoy mismo de este castillo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera hermano puedo explicarlo todo! –dijo la chica intentando detener a su hermano.

-Ya escuche tus razones… Volverás a casa con nuestros padres, hoy mismo –dijo tajante e inmutable ante las lágrimas de su hermana, quien suplicaba que la escuchase –Yori, lamento mucho que hayas venido en vano, con permiso.

-Descuide Kaname-sama –dijo la joven abrazando a su amiga quien lloraba sin consuelo, el muchacho la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, giro sobre sus talones para cruzar la puerta.

-Hermano… por favor… yo… -dijo intentando hablar pero el no dio la vuelta.

-¿Voy a decepcionarme más, Yuuki? –solamente bastaba escucharlo para saber cuánto enojo estaba reteniendo –Prepara tus cosas, quiero verte en camino al castillo de nuestros padres hoy mismo -sus palabras fueron puñales en el pecho para la chica quien veía a su hermano y al amigo de este, cruzar el umbral, para así, darse cuenta que su plan había fallado rotundamente y que ahora ya no sería vista como "la dulce hermanita" ante los ojos borgoña de su hermano.

-Takuma –llamo el castaño –Ve a avisar a los guardias que den anuncio a que Kiryuu Zero ya no será buscado –dijo serio, no iba a permitir que Zero fuese atrapado por caza recompensas, quien podrían no llevar en buen estado al amatista.

-Sí –asintió el rubio mientras iba corriendo a dar el mensaje, contento por lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba que fuera demasiado tarde.

-*Enviare una carta a mis padres diciendo que mi hermana ya no vivirá conmigo* -pensó mientras entraba a su oficina -*Después, yo mismo me encargare de encontrar a Zero, solo espero que no sea muy tarde, sino jamás me lo voy a perdonar* -pensaba mientras redactaba la carta dirigida a sus padres.

_Las mentiras no duran para siempre, al igual que el escondite, ya el destino se encargaría de que ambos se volvieran a ver y de la manera más inesperada._

**Continuara…**


End file.
